What About Now?
by arubagirl0926
Summary: What about now? What if our love never went away? What if it's hidden behind words we couldn't say.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** ~ "If I should die before I wake, it's cuz you took my breath away"

_Buzz-Buzz-Buzz_

"Ugh!!" I groaned, rolling over and smacking the alarm clock. Not only was I having a really bad dream, but it was also early in the morning and I'm not a morning person. I kept having this same dream over and over again. It was especially bad since I knew that it was never coming true. But I couldn't dwell on that, I had to get up and get ready for work. I showered, trying to shake away the stress of the dream. Yes, the dream was that bad. I got out of the shower and put some light make-up on, nothing fancy. My next task was making breakfast in my lofty NYC apartment. I decided to make waffles; since they are my favorite. While I had a batch in the maker, I walked into the other bedroom, which was occupied by Emma. Walking into Emma's room, all you see is pink. I stood at the doorway and watched my little girl sleep, and I was in awe. I couldn't believe that my little girl was almost two years old, 18 months to be exact. I could remember it as if it was yesterday that the nurses put her in my arms for the first time. But enough reminiscing, it was time for her to get up. I slowly walked over to her crib and started rubbing her back.

"Hey sweet pea, it's time to get up." Emma just blinked twice and was fully up; something she definitely did not get from me.

"MA!!!"

"Yea, come on let's get ready to go to work with Mommy." I said changing her diaper and putting on a new outfit.

As soon as I was done changing her, we walked back into the kitchen. The kitchen over looked the living room; this was one of the major selling points of the left. Just so I could be in the kitchen, coking or preparing a bottle while she's in the living room playing. So I put her down and she zoomed right to her box of toys and started playing,

"Good god, baby girl. Where do you get that energy from? 'Because it's certainly not from me." I asked smiling because I made her laugh, but I already knew the answer to that; she got that along with many other things from her father.

"Ma plwa" she screamed.

"After we eat, now come on and let's eat. Mommy made waffles." I said walking into the living room but she wasn't in there. "Em… where are you?" I asked. After looking in her room, the next spot to look was my room. And bingo, there she was sitting on my bed; I guess playing with some toys we keep in there.

"Whatcha doing Em?" I asked lying down next to her and playing with her hair, not seeing exactly what she was playing with.

"Plwaing," she said, finally turning around and revealing what she was playing with: a box full of things that reminded me of her father, Lucas Scott. "Plwa too Mama."

"Not right now silly girl, come on let's go eat breakfast." I said, not wanting to breakdown uncontrollably in front of her because I knew it was coming.

I put her down in her high chair and gave her some waffles and turned on the TV, something that is never on while we eat. After I saw that she was eating somewhat, I went into the living room and plopped down o the couch, watching her from the distance. I reached for the phone and dialed that familiar number that I've known for practically my whole life and waited for the person to pick up the phone. "Peyton… I need you." I said, crying my eyes out, but at the same time trying to keep it together so my sobs don't scare Emma. "I dreamt about him last night, again, and Emma found the box with all his stuff in it. I don't know what to do right now, Peyt."

**AN: ** Hey guys, I know I haven't updated any of my stories in forever and that I shouldn't be starting another one but I am pseudo starting another one and updates for the other stories will soon happen. So I really like this story a lot, but I am having trouble on which way to make it. Let me know what you think/want to happen. I have two possible ideas in mind, but I'm not sure what to do. Maybe both? One? I don't know. Review and let me know what you think.


	2. My Immortal

**AN:** So this is the next chapter, still not sure on how to proceed with the story, but I have an idea so I'm just going to run with that, unless you guys have a better idea. Thanks to dianehermans, who's been a constant reviewer to all of my stories, look forward to hearing from you all the time. And to answer your question, yes it will be a Brucas story, 99% of the time my stories will be. Anyway, please review and I don't' own anything.

_**Dreams are in italic**_

**Chapter 2** ~ "These wounds won't seem too heal, this pain is just too real, there is just too much that time can not erase"

"Whoa, Brooke slow down. I thought we got rid of that box?" Peyton asked, confused

"I couldn't do it. I just couldn't get rid of it, especially that grey sweatshirt of his; you know how much I loved it."

"I know you loved it, but you keeping it at the house is hindering your progress of getting over him."

"What if I don't wanna get over him?" I asked defensively and Peyton picked up on it and decided to change the subject.

"Those dreams were about him?"

"Mhm, they start off all the same….

_I wake up and it's so strange, I'm in a different house, but yet something draws me to the house and I love it. And all of a sudden I hear a man's voice scream for me. A voice I haven't heard since the night Emma was conceived. The voice startles me, but at the same time I've longed to hear that voice. The voice that captures my heart and makes me feel safe. So I get up out of bed and decide to follow the voice. Low and behold getting out of bed was extremely hard since I had a pregnant belly. After a couple of tries of getting up, I finally got it and followed the voice. He was in the hallway carrying Emma. _

"_Hey babe, I know you're not feeling well and you probably were sleeping, but Emma wanted to say goodnight."_

"_Awwww… goodnight my sweet pea." I said, grabbing Emma from Luke's arms and hugging her, never wanting to let go. _

"_Brooke, you shouldn't be carrying her and putting so much weight and stress on the baby."_

"_Luke, I'm fine."_

"_Fine, just give me her and I'll put her to bed and I'll meet you downstairs."_

"_Ok, sweet dreams Em, see you in the morning." I said, walking downstairs. Mentally, I did not know where I was going, but my feet led the way and I eventually saw the couch and immediately needed to lie down. I forgot how tiring being pregnant is. Lucas came down a few minutes later. _

"_Hey you." He said, sitting down right next to me, wanted to cuddle with me. All of this felt very strange, but right at the same time. "How you feeling?"_

"_I'm ok, I guess. Just some days I forget how tiring being pregnant is."_

"_You're silly Pretty Girl; you're almost done with your pregnancy. About two weeks, this little guy will be out."_

"_Little guy?"_

"_Yea, I have that feeling." Luke said, rubbing circles all around my stomach while sitting behind me. And almost like I've done it every night, I put my head back on his shoulders and all of a sudden my body relaxed. _

"_Where's your head at Broody?"_

"_Mmm…. Everywhere. But the one thing that is certain is my love for you. Brooke," he said, turning my head around so I was facing him, "I love you with all my heart; always have, always will. And I know sometimes I don't show it, but trust me baby my love is there."_

"And boom, I wake up thinking that the dream was a sign or something."

"I don't think it's a sign. Maybe you're just thinking of what could have been since Emma is getting so big."

"Yea, maybe; I don't know." I said, tearing up again.

"Hey, listen to me…. you have a beautiful daughter who doesn't want to see her strong mother break down and cry; and she loves you very much; same thing with her god-mother. Now, I want you to go spend the day with her, don't go to work, and I'll try to come out and see you tonight or tomorrow."

"Peyt, I really appreciate that but you have an infant in the house, less than a month old. He needs his Mommy."

"It's alright, he needs to spend some time with his Daddy, according to Jake; and besides my best friend needs me too."

"I love you P. Sawyer- Jagielski. I don't know what I'd do with out you."

"Same here, B. Davis, same here. Hey I go to go, Ayden needs me."

"It's ok, go and give him a kiss for me."

"You do the same for Emma, and I'll see you tonight or tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks Peyt. See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I put the phone back on the base, and walked over to Emma who now had syrup all over her face, but all of her waffles were gone. I guess it's good that she fed herself but now I have to give her a bath to clean her up. At least I didn't have to go to work today, it was just me and Emma day and I loved the sound of that.


	3. Here We Go Again

**AN:** I know I'm the worst author ever for not updating, but life has been extremely hectic; between school, work, family problems, and friend problems I haven't had the time to write. But I do have ideas and outline's for all of my stories, so no matter how long it takes me to update between chapters, I will never forget about the stories. So this is a FLASHBACK chapter to the night Emma was conceived. Some of you asked why I made Brooke have a girl; the answer is that Emma was the only name I could think of at the moment, so it happened to be a girl. What I am thinking is doing a completely different spin off of this; without giving too much away it will be a heavy Breyton friendship, with Brucas relationship undertones. Thanks to all those that read and reviewed last chapter it means a lot to me; as always I don't own anything.

**Chapter 3** ~ "So how do you get here under my skin? I swore that I'd never let you back in. Should have known better in trying to let you go, cause here we go, go, go again. Hard as I try, I know I can't quit, something about you is so addictive"

"Come on Broody, we need to get you in bed so you can start sleeping this crazy night off." Brooke told Lucas, who was obviously drunk, as she was trying to get him to his bed in the hotel room.

It proved to be a struggle considering Lucas was much bigger than Brooke was. But after sometime, Lucas was laying on top of his bed while Brooke was looking for some sort of pajamas or something just for him to wear to bed, instead of the clothes he currently had on. All of a sudden, Lucas grabbed Brooke's shoulder, turning her around to face him and he started kissing her. The kiss had so much intensity that it made Brooke think that it had to do with him suppressing his feelings all these years and just letting them all out now. Brooke's mind told her to stop and that it isn't right, but she followed her heart and continued the kiss; something she's wanted to do for nearly 3 years. One thing led to another, and Brooke and Lucas ended up spending the night together. Brooke, truly blaming it on the alcohol and disregarding the fact that she was still madly in love with Lucas, woke up in a state of panic. She had made love to Lucas Scott, less than twenty four hours after he had proposed to her best friend Peyton Sawyer. She was the worst best friend in the world. She shouldn't have done this. How was she going to tell Peyton? All of this going through Brooke's head at 3 AM, waking up after "thinking" she dreamt the whole night. She felt Lucas's arm protectively over her and that feel so right. But she couldn't, she couldn't be his rebound from Peyton. So she grabbed all her clothes and left the hotel room quickly, writing a note to Lucas as she left.

Lucas,

Tonight was a mistake on both our parts. How could we do this to Peyton the night after you proposed to her? She's my best friend and you're her extremely recent ex-girlfriend. I'd be lying if I said that tonight wasn't great because it was, but I can't go through this love triangle again. I'm going away for awhile and you won't see me; never forget me Lucas Scott, you will always have a piece of my heart.

Love Always,

Brooke

Brooke quickly hailed a cab and went back to her apartment. She expected to hear Victoria yelling at her for being with Lucas tonight and throwing her whole life down the drains for love and some boy, but Victoria must have been fast asleep. Brooke crawled into bed and started crying because of the fact that she is such a horrible friend she is. She called Peyton, knowing that it was late, but she had to get this off her chest. And as every word came out, the tears started to come faster and faster.

"Hey it's me… I know it's late, but I've done something stupid…Please, just hear me out. I slept with Lucas… I know I'm a horrible friend, considering the past events that happened over the past 24 hours between you and Luke… You have every right to be pissed, just please don't shut me out. I need my best friend right now. Just..." Brooke said, taking a deep breath. "...call me back when you get this. Love ya P. Sawyer, don't ever forget that." All of that went straight to Peyton's voicemail and now Brooke lay down, eventually crying herself to sleep.


	4. Gotta Get Through This

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update, please Read and Review =)**

Chapter 4 ~ "I gotta get through this, I gotta make it through. Said I'm gonna get through this, I gotta take my mind off you."

I listened to Peyton and took the day off of work. I took Emma to the park and she had the most amazing time, especially when se went down the slide. Afterwards we got some ice – cream, and I wanted to just stop by the store to make sure everything was running smoothly. Millie had the store under control; so I was going to do a little shopping and get some stuff for Emma, but it was getting close to the time where she would be taking a nap and I knew that she would get fussy since I forgot her purple money that Aunt Peyton got here; she never goes to sleep without it. We went home and as soon as we walked in, Emma went right for her purple monkey. She must have been extremely tired; I guess the park wore her out. While she grabbed her monkey, I played the voicemail that was on the answering machine.

"Hey B. Davis and Emma, just wanted to let you guys know that I got plane tickets for tonight; the flight lands at uhh… 9 PM. I know that is real late and past Emma's bedtime, but can you pick me up? If not, I'll grab a taxi and be at the apartment. Love you guys and I can't wait to see you soon."

"Did you hear that, my sweet baby girl? Aunt Peyton's coming over tonight."

Immediately Emma got all excited when Peyton's name left my mouth. She really did love her Aunt, and honestly I wouldn't have made it through these past couple of years without her; she was my rock. Realizing that it was currently 4, I decided to hold off on giving Emma her nap because we were going to be up late. We played in the living room for a little while, and then she fell asleep curled up with her purple monkey. Thank god, she did didn't put up a fuss fell right asleep. This left me with about two hours to clean up the apartment for Peyton and possibly the rest of the Jagielski clan… Jake… Jenny... and Ayden. The spare bedroom was cleaned, which Jake and Peyton sleep in. Ayden would take Emma's crib and Emma would stay in bed with me. The only problem would be where Jenny would sleep; I guess we'll figure that out when the time comes. I was so excited to see them, especially the baby. I've only seen the pictures Peyton sent me; I wasn't able to fly out to California when he was born because of meetings that the head CEO of Clothes over Bro's couldn't get out of. Peyton was understanding and knew that I would come out with Emma as soon as I had the chance. Pretty soon Emma was up and it was time for dinner. I kept it simple for tonight, simple pasta with marinara sauce. I put Emma in the living room with Baby Einstein on and she was occupied while I was cooking. Considering I was making pasta, it didn't take long to make.

"Come on Em…time to eat." I said, and she ran into my out stretched arms.

I love that about her, she runs to me whenever she hears her name leave my mouth. I picked her up and started giving her raspberries on her stomach, and that through her into a fit of giggles. And that truly puts a smile on my face. We sat down and started to eat, well mostly Emma ate cuz I wasn't hungry; a certain boy was on my mind and how much I missed him. But I had to push that thought away because Emma was done eating and now needed a bath since most of her food was her head and lap. I gave her and bath and let her play in there for a few minutes while I called the airline to make sure Peyton's flight would be coming in on time and it was. I dried her off and put her PJs on; she wasn't tired yet, but we sat down together and watched TV. Emma started to fall asleep after an hour had past, but it was time to go; so we got in the car, me in the driver's seat, and Emma in her car seat in the back, and we drove off to the airport to pick up Peyton.


	5. Breathe

**AN: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. One question, the past after the night in NYC you want flashbacks or for me to just tell you what happened? Let me know, and read and review. Thanks!!! (I own nothing)**

**Chapter 5** ~ "Help me unravel my latest mistake"

We got to the airport with 15 minutes to spare; that wasn't bad considering we had to find what gate and it took me at least five minutes to figure out if I should take Emma's stroller or not. Since this was her first time in the airport, I figured she would want to walk around and see everything so I brought the stroller. Putting her it seemed to be a pain too. We got to the gate and she was growing restless and wanted to get out.

"Hey sweetie pie, look at me…" I said, stepping in front of her stroller and get on her level, "we have to stay here for sometime because Aunt Peyton will be coming through those gates really soon. And then we are going to go home and you are going to play with Jenny and Uncle Jake, while Aunt Peyton and I talk."

"Auntie Pwyton." She screamed.

"I know baby girl, she'll be here soon."

"Auntie Peyton." She started screaming again and now pointing to the gate. I turned around and noticed that people started getting of the plane; that's what Emma was pointing at. Pretty soon, Peyton walked out looking so tired by so glad at the same time. I wanted to run up and give her a hug and just breakdown right there, but I couldn't, it was a public place and I had to watch Emma.

"P. Sawyer… I missed you." I said engulfing her in a hug.

"Aww, I missed you too Brooke. And you too Miss Emma." Peyton said motioning that she wanted to take Emma out and I gave her an approving nod. Not soon after that Jake and the rest of the clan came up to us.

"Aunt Brooke!!!!!!!!" Jenny screamed running up to me.

"Lil Jenny J. How are you? You are being okay for mommy and daddy right?" I asked, picking the girl up and kissing her on the cheek. She always called Peyton mommy, even when Nikki was in the picture. I guess things were meant to be since Jenny really does look like Peyton.

"Of course I am. I help Mommy out with the baby. I'm a big sister now."

"Oh yea, I heard about that. You like being a big sister?"

"Mhm."

"Good, maybe when we get back to my house you can play with Emma too then."

"YAY!"

Then I saw him, the little baby in the holder strapped to Jake's chest. Jake must have been watching the two of them so Peyton could come see me. And when I saw my best friends family standing there I was a little jealous; don't get me wrong, I love Emma, but want a whole family. I can't dwell on that though, I have enough on my plate.

"Hey Jake… Awww and this must be Ayden. Peyt… he's so beautiful, you guys should be proud."

"Thanks B. Davis, you can hold your godson when he wakes up in a little bit."

"Ok, cool… wait, did you say godson?"

"Mhm. We know that if, god forbid something happens to us, you will treat him like your own."

"Peyton that was really sweet and thoughtful, you're going to make me cry"

"Don't… don't do that cuz then I'm going to start crying; come on take us home."

"Ok, let's go guys."

It took some time to get the car situation down and also when we got home, the sleeping issue; Jenny was going to stay in the spare room with Peyton and Jake. Once Jenny and Jake were sleeping, we set up the playpen for Ayden in my room, thinking that we were going to talk in there and watch him sleep. But Emma was sleeping on my bed, unaware to my knowledge, and Ayden was sleeping too, so we decided to go talk in the living room, not wanting to wake them.

"Spill Brooke, Emma may not notice it but something's going on; it's written all over your face." Peyton said after we were sitting on my couch in silence.

"I don't know, the dreams are bugging me and seeing Emma going through that box just pushed me over the edge. I miss him; I wonder how Emma would interact with him, if he would love Emma, if Emma would like Tree Hill. Things like that."

"I'm sure you miss him, but you choose to walk away that night and walked further away when you didn't tell him about Emma. You love him and don't try and tell me otherwise because it is so obvious that you do. Emma would love him and I'm sure he would love Emma and would want to teach her basketball, just as much as Jake wants to do the same with Ayden. Emma would love anywhere she lives as long as you are there with her. She loves you and don't ever doubt or forget that. I understand why you left that night because of the love triangle and not wanting to get hurt again by him." Peyton said, and by then I had tears coming down my face and breaking down fully. "Come here…" she said embracing me in a hug, "its ok, let it out, I'm right here; nothings gonna happen, it's us against the world." Peyton said, trying to calm me down; well that was until Ayden started crying, and then we both got up because I didn't want him to wake Emma. Peyton went over to her son and I went over to my daughter, who just stirred in her sleep. So I gently rubbed her back, knowing it would put her right back to sleep.

"Hey B… you wanna come over here and hold your godson?" Peyton whispered.

"I would love you, come over here and rub your goddaughter's back."

"Of course." Peyton said switching positions with me.

"He's adorable Peyt; hi Ayden, I'm your Aunt Brooke. I'm so going to spoil you rotten. And I'm not going to let your Daddy corrupt you with basketball; you are gonna always be dressed in my designs, not those artist things your Mommy likes to wear."

"BROOKE!!" Peyton hissed.

"What??" I said, smirking.

"You miss it?" Peyton asked me, getting serious all of a sudden.

"Miss what?" I asked back, placing a sleeping Ayden right next to Emma, who was also sleeping; then laid down on the bed with the kids between me and Peyton.

"Tree Hill, Naley?"

"Of course I do, but my life is here. Work is here."

"You ever think of going back?"

"Sometimes… what's up with all of these Tree Hill questions?"

"Jake and I decided to move the kids back to Tree Hill and have them grow up there instead of LA. And I think you should come with us." Peyton said, dropping a bombshell on me, causing me to leap out of bed.


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys, just a quick question. Do you want me to do a flashback chapter as to how Peyton reacted to when Brooke told her everything and shed some light on the Jetyon relationship or just continue with the "present time"?? Let me know what you think…

~Alex


	7. Because of You

**AN: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated. This chapter took a lot of time because I wanted to get it right and I had to do it over again, not being satisfied with my work. Flashbacks are in italics. I don't own anything and thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. =)**

**Chapter 6** ~ "Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me; because of you I am afraid."

"What do you mean you are going back to Tree Hill?"

"Jake and I talked it over for a while now and we think that it is the right thing. And we want you to come with us."

"I can't believe you are asking me that. You know why I can't go back. That's a previous life and I really don't wanna have that life again. I'm not that person anymore."

"I know why you're saying that you can't go back, but don't you want Emma to know her family? And you just said it yourself, you miss Tree Hill."

"You and Jake and the rest of your clan are her family. And yes, I miss Tree Hill and I miss Naley, but not enough to go back."

"I know, you and Emma are our family too, but what about her father and his family? Don't you think that they should know about her?"

"Yes I do, but not now. I'm not ready for that emotional rollercoaster." I said, walking out and going out onto the small balcony, trying to clear my head, but the memory of Lucas and the night's following our last encounter kept coming back into my mind.

_ After barely getting any sleep that night, I heard my phone go off and I shot out of bed; the events of the previous night slowly coming back to mind. My phone continuously kept going off so I shut it off; I wasn't ready to deal with who ever was on the other side… Lucas… Peyton…or Victoria. Last night was just too much to handle; not only did Lucas and I have sex, but the sex just made my feelings for him resurface and stronger than last time. I barely got through it the last time I had these feelings, what am I supposed to do now?_

_ As the day went on, I just stayed in bed; either sleeping or just staring off into space. I didn't want to move, didn't want to do anything. But I knew that I had to get back into the real world eventually, so I turned my phone back on. 17 missed calls and 4 voicemails; all from Victoria, Millie, Peyton, and Luke. Victoria was first and she was screaming about me being "engaged" to Lucas and not coming in today; oh well she's just going to have to deal with that because I don't think I'm going to come in tomorrow too. Next was Millie, just wanting to know where I was and if I wasn't coming in today that she would handle everything and would let me know what happens. She was really a great assistant. Next was Peyton's voicemail. I didn't know who I was more nervous to hear, Peyton's or Luke's._

"_Brooke, I got your message… just call me back, ok? I'm not mad, we just need to talk about this whole Lucas thing…there are details you don't know about. Nothing is going to happen to us. Love you, Peyton."_

_ Ok so it wasn't that bad. I was expecting screaming and profanity and ultimately a lost friendship. She didn't sound upset, she sounded happy yet tired. I wonder why. Now I'm confused even more. And it was time for the final message…Luke's._

"_Pretty girl, I am so sorry for last night. We shouldn't have done what we did, it was childish and immature. Does that mean I regret it? No. Does that mean I want to do it again? I don't know. But what I do know is that you are my fire; I can't live without you, I don't want to live without you. I hated not seeing you in my bed this morning. I guess what I am trying to say is that; I am still the guy for you Brooke Davis. I may have not been there for a couple of years, but let's do it again, right now…you and me. I love you…call me back, please."_

_ Oh god, it was just like I had feared it was, loving and sweet, typical Lucas fluff. I hate when he does that, he is the only one that could make me swoon and fall in love with him all over again. And yes in that speech and the heat of last night, I did fall in love with him al over again. With that realization, the tears started again and I honestly thought they were not going to stop. When I feel that way I would normally call Peyton. Even though it's 10 at night, I guess its time to face the music and talk to Peyton. _

"_Hello?" Peyton said with some noise going on in the background._

"_Hey, it's me… I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" _

"_No, just give me a minute to go somewhere quieter." She told me, than whispered something to someone else; now I am really confused. "So what's up?"_

"_I should be asking you the same thing." I said, still upset and crying._

"_Well there is a lot you don't know B. Davis." and as soon as she said that I knew that nothing was going to happen between us. "So I guess that I should start with my story telling because that may explain yours a little better."_

"_Ok… go ahead, I'm listening." I said sniffling._

"_So I'm guessing you know that Lucas proposed to me. Here's the thing… I said no. Not because I wasn't ready, but because I have feelings for another guy. And these feelings are of love. God, Brooke I love him, more than I loved Lucas." _

_ Oh my God, Peyton's in love that's great. But that also means that Luke truly loves me, because our number one obstacle is gone and out of the way. It's like I'm his second choice, but he still said that he was the guy for me. What am I supposed to do? I do love him, he is the only guy I have ever had truly loved. Chase was just a rebound and everyone else was just random and meaningless. _

"_Brooke…you still there?"_

"_Yea, sorry just got caught up in my own thoughts. So who is this guy?"_

"_His name is umm… Jake Jagielski."_

"_Wow, I am so happy for you Peyton, you guys deserve to be happy together."_

"_Thanks Brooke. Hey tell me what's going on with you. You are crying, I can tell so don't try and deny it."_

"_Well Lucas came to NYC last night because his book is getting published and he wanted to meet and catch up. So we did, then he told me that he proposed and you said no. He even showed me the ring, which Victoria saw."_

"_I'm sure that we will be laughing at that in the future when this all isn't a confusing mess."_

"_Ha, I know. So then I suggested that we go out and get really drunk. You know… like we used to. So we went out and we soon found out that if we pretended that we just got engaged the drinks would be for free. Pretty much, we walked around the whole city pretending we were in love." It was then that I started crying, for like the third time that night. "Next I took him home because he was way more drunk then I was, and umm one thing led to another and umm…" I said hoping Peyton would get what I was trying to say and she did._

"_I get what you are saying."_

"_Good. Then I woke up, freaked out and called you after I got back to my place."_

"_Ok, I know enough of the story. It's going to be okay Brooke. I promise you that, I'll help you get through this, okay?"_

"_Mhm…so you're not mad?"_

"_No, I could never be mad at you for that. You're my Brooke. Now, my new lover boy has some pulls with the airline company, there will be a ticket at the airport waiting for you. You are going to come here to Cali."_

"_Thanks Peyton, I don't know what I would do without you."_

"Hey, I figured you would be out here." Peyton said walking onto the balcony.

"Yea… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. It's just so hard going back there, the boy I love is still there… 2 broken hearts. But you are right, Emma should know her father, even if the site of him brings me to tears" I said, starting to cry.

"Hey, no more tears. How about you and Emma come down with us when we first move in, as a sort of vacation? And if you emotionally can't stay there you can go back home or if you find that you want to stay there, then you will. But no matter what you decide, you will always be my best friend."

"I will do that. And you will always be my best friend, a sister that I never had." I said embracing her, knowing that no matter what happened she will always be there for me and I will be there for her.


	8. How You Love Me Now

**AN: Hey guys, so this will be the last update for about a month because I have finals and the end of the year stuff, so expect an update around the middle of May and many updates after that. I don't own anything, and thanks for the reviews and reading of last chapter. =)**

**Chapter 7** ~ "The sun rises here; there's no more you and I."

Two days later, we were sitting on a plan to Tree Hill. Nervous would not be the proper word to describe me; petrified would be a better word. I could not stop shaking. I was surprised I didn't wake Emma, who was sleeping on my lap, up.

"You ok B. Davis?" Peyton asked, seeing my uneasiness.

"Yea, I'll be fine." I spat out through deep breaths.

"Here give me Emma and try to get some sleep."

"You sure Peyt?"

"Yea, I'll pass on her onto Jake when she wakes up, since he's playing with Ayden."

"Haha, ok. Thanks."

"Anytime."

Once I passed off Emma, I reached into my bag to take a quick picture of the two of them since they were so cute together. Peyton saw this and just rolled her eyes at me, which in turn led me to stick my tongue out at her. I laid my head back and just looked out the window, starting to daydream. Daydream about seeing Lucas again, how he and everyone else will react to Emma, and seeing Haley again. Everything that once held some sort of happiness and memory will be hard to face all over again; but, it's all going to be worth it. Emma's really going to love it here, especially Jamie and the river court. Maybe everything will be ok. Pretty soon, it was time to land. I took Emma back, who was wide awake now. We got our stuff and took a cab to Peyton and Jake's new house, which already had all of their belongings and cars. I put down my suitcases in the spare bedroom. Every room was already designed, including Jenny's and Ayden's. Boxes still needed to be unpacked, almost every box was still in the living room.

"Hey Peyt, how about I take Ayden off your hands while you guys unpack since Jenny is already sleeping?" I chuckled since she was sprawled out on the couch.

"Thanks Brooke, you sure you can handle 2 kids?"

"Yea, I'll be fine. I'll take the double stroller."

"Ok, you sure you will be _fine_?" Peyton said, emphasizing the word _fine_.

"Just save a couple of boxes and we'll talk tonight over a glass of wine."

"Sounds like a plan."

Instead of taking a car, I decided to walk around town and see what has changed since the last time I have been home.

"Look Emma, that's where Grandma Karen's café used to be," I pointed to the old building.

"Food?"

"Yea sweetie, that's where food used to be. Come on, I got a place I think you both will love." I said, noticing that Ayden was too looking around, but obviously in a different direction.

From there, we went past Tree Hill High, causing me to cringe at those once cherished memory. Next, was the river court. Man, did I love that place. Thank God, no one was there. This place is just so surreal. Despite everything I've gone through, this is the one place where it is all gone.

"Ball" Emma said, pointing to the court.

"Ok, let me just get over the bench so I can watch you while I can hold Ayden." I said, hoping that Jake left some kind of ball in the stroller, which he did. I took her out of the front, then took out Ayden's carrier and placed it on the picnic bench just like he had done with Jenny so many years ago. Luckily, he was sleeping, which allowed me to play with my daughter and keep an eye on him.

"Here Em, take the ball and I'll be over to play in a minute; I want to make sure Ayden is ok."

"Mkay." She said, walking over to the court. Even though she was almost 2 she still loved to play basketball…throwing the ball and running after it; another trait she got from her father. Once Ayden was settled in, I ran up and engulfed my daughter in a giant hug; causing her to drop the ball and I placed raspberries all over her.

"Momma, stop it." Emma screamed through fits of giggles.

"What do you say?" I asked, even though she already knew the answer; it was a game we play.

"Luvvvv you Mommy." And with that I stopped.

"I love you too, Emma, more than you will know."

**(NO POV)**

While all of this was going on a person was looking at the mother and daughter by the parking lot, texting someone.

_Hey babe thought I would surprise u river court but u weren't there. Did u no that Brooke Davis has 2 kids? I didn't even read about that in any mag, oh well. C u later, Love you ;)_


	9. Homecoming

**AN: Hey guys, so here's the next update. I'm done with school and everything now, so expect an update about once a week. Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot to me. I don't own anything, and read and review this chapter. =)**

**Chapter 8** ~ "I'm coming home, I wanna know when all the leaves begin to fall."

Being at the rivercout with Emma and Ayden was just what I needed. Emma had so much fun; I could tell, it was written all over her face. As soon as we left, both of them feel asleep on the walk home. Because of that, I decided to take the long way home. And on this journey, I worked up the courage to go see the Naley clan after I dropped the kids off.

"Hey Peyt?" I asked as I walked through the door.

"She's not here; she and Jenny went to the store to pick up some stuff for dinner." Jake said.

"Oh, ok."

"Did you need something?"

"Yea… can you watch Emma for a little bit? I want to run out, alone."

"Of course."

"Okay, so she's sleeping now and she should be out for a little while longer; she's in the playpen and Ayden's sleeping in her crib."

"Go ahead, I'll be fine. Here take my car." He said, throwing his keys at me.

"Mkay."

While I was walking to the car, I sent a quick text to Peyton. _Going 2 c Nathan & Haley, Jake has Emma & Ayden. Don't worry, I'll b fine. Don't 4get 2 save me a box & a bottle of wine _Driving the streets of Tree Hill felt like second nature to me, I still remembered everything. The drive to the Naley house took about ten minutes. The house was huge, absolutely huge. I shut the car off and noticed I had a new text message, it was from Peyton. _Mkay, ik u will b fine. U r Brooke Davis, the strongest person ik. I didn't 4get, c u at home_. More of a reason why she is my best friend. After knocking on the door, I heard the pitter patter of little feet and a little boy opened the door, with an infant near his feet.

"Hi" I said, and the boy was kind of scared of me since he didn't know who I was. "Is your mom and dad home?"

"Ummm… ya, hold on….. MOMMY!" the little boy screamed causing the baby to cry. "Awww, don't cry Maddi. I'm sorry."

"Jamie, what happened? I told you not to open the door unless me or dad was with you." Haley said, walking towards the door. That's when it hit me, that's Jamie….my godson Jamie. And this must have been their new daughter.

"Hey you…" I said, with some uneasiness in my voice.

"Uhh…hi." She said engulfing me in a big hug. "I missed you Tigger."

"Awwwwww, I missed you too Tutor Girl… well I guess it's now Tutor Mom."

"Yea, well that was Jamie who opened the door, I don't know if you remember him, and this is Madison Brooke Scott." She said picking up the baby.

"Awww, Hales you're going to make me cry." I said hugging her tightly, I missed her so much.

"Don't cause then I will. Here hold her. She's 7 months old." Haley said, passing Madison over to me.

"Hi there, I'm your Aunt Brooke."

"Aunt Brooke?" Jaime screamed, running into the living room where we were now seated. "That's Aunt Brooke?" the little boy asked, pointing to me and I was officially confused.

"Yea that is bud, why you ask?"

"Well because you and Daddy talk about her all the time." Jaime revealed, causing Haley to blush.

"That's because she's a very important and special person." Haley said, winking at me.

"Ok then." And with that he was off running again.

"Ha, he's a ball of energy Hales."

"I know, I sometimes wonder where he got it from."

"Well, it looks like someone has some explaining to do…talking about me much? I said smiling.

"Yea, well you should be the one to talk. What's going on with you?"

"Umm…a lot; you go first." I said, wanting to buy time to figure out what I was going to say and how I was going to say it.

"Well, Nathan's playing for a local basketball team, waiting to get called up to the NBA. Jamie's 4 going on 5; Maddi is just a happy baby. She was a surprise, but we love her so much."

"Just like Emma." I mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Hales, I need to tell you something and you have to promise me that you will not get mad." I said, putting Maddi down in her playpen because she was sleeping. I looked up at Haley with tears glistening in my eyes.

"Hey you, look at me…I could never get mad at you. What's going on Brooke?" Haley asked, moving from the seat across me to the seat next to me.

"I have a daughter…Emma. She's 18 months old. Here look." I gave Haley my phone, where the background was a picture of me and Emma from her first Halloween.

"She's beautiful Brooke."

"Thank you."

"You want to tell me how this happened?"

"Ummmm, well her father and I got drunk one night. Simple story."

"Does her father share the same name as my son? Haley asked, noticing and obviously recognizing the piercing blue eyes Emma had.

"Maybe."

"Brooke…."

I know Hales; it's just so complicated and heart aching." I said, starting to cry.

"Come here, I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"It's not your fault, like I said it's complicated."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Just promise me that you wont' tell him, I swear to you I plan on doing it soon."

"I trust you."

"Well you know Lucas's story, right?" Haley shook her head and I was shocked. "Ok, so Lucas went to LA to propose to Peyton. She said no, he left. And while he was in the airport waiting to come home, he got a call saying that his book was being published in NYC and he should go there; which is why and how we meet. He told me what happened with Peyton and he was so upset. So I suggested that we go out; we did and we got really really drunk. As you know, I can hold my liquor like a champ and he can't. And uhhh… 9 months or so later, Emma was here. And I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner. I was just scared and worried. I still am. Worried that you would be mad at me, and scared because I can't handle that. And most of all, I am afraid of what your reaction will be."

"I'm not mad, not at all. Just disappointed; I wish I could have been there to see my niece being born. Where is she now?"

"With Peyton. I wanted to come over alone and tell you. I truly am sorry for that; I wish you could have been there too. I was just scared, like I said."

"I understand Brooke, I really do. And anything you need, I'm here; Nathan too."

"I know and I thank you for that."

"Why don't you stay for dinner? Even though Nate's out with Lucas now, I'm sure Lucas won't be coming home with him tonight."

"Thanks Hales, but I have to get home. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yea, just stop by whenever."

"I will, and I'll bring Emma."

"I can't wait."

"Thanks again Tutor Mom."

"Don't worry about it, it's my job… and don't worry everything's going to be okay." She said, hugging me; giving me the feeling that everything is truly going to be ok.


	10. Ultimate

**Chapter 9** ~ "You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken, like remember when you took my heart and put it back together again."

With the recent support of Haley and I'm sure Nathan too, and the constant support of Peyton, I left Haley's house and headed for Lucas's. Yes, I was nervous, but apart of me was relieved to finally be able to get it off of my chest. Not that I was embarrassed of Emma, but it was hard keeping her a secret. Driving to his house and all the way up to his front door I was second guessing myself about the whole situation. But I decided to knock, despite my fears.

_Meanwhile_

"Hey babe, where are you? I stopped by the river court looking for you and you weren't there; didn't you see my text?"

"I'm in here Linds, sorry I wasn't at the river court and no I did not see your text. I've been staring at the computer screen all day, trying to work, but it was a failure."

"It's ok. Luke, do you need some inspiration?"

"Mmmm…" and with that, the future Mrs. Scott started placing kisses down her fiancé's neck. It would have gotten farther, but a knock on the door interrupted it all. Lucas unwilling pulled away from Lindsay to answer the door, and was equally shocked when he saw what was on the other side; Brooke Davis, the girl who has stolen his heart since high school. "Ummm…hi Brooke?"

"Hey, Luke."

"What brings you by?" I asked, causing Lindsay to clear her throat, obviously meaning that she feels the end to be introduced. "Oh, sorry Brooke this is my fiancée, Lindsay. Lindsay, this is Brooke. Brooke and I went to high school together."

"Oh, I heard of Miss little Brooke Davis, I know you're history with her. So answer his question, what are you doing here?" Lindsay spit out coldly.

"I…uhhhhhh…wanted to talk to Lucas alone about something."

"Well, whatever it is you need to say you can say it in front of me. Lucas and I don't have any secrets."

"I'm glad you don't, but honestly this doesn't concern you. Now may I please speak to Luke alone?"

"Linds, its fine baby; just go, I love you, you have nothing to worry about." Luke said, and I'm shocked she actually left the room. "What's going on Brooke? You leave me in a hotel room 2 years ago and I haven't heard from you since."

"I know, I've been a bad friend, but you need to listen to the circumstances this time. God, Luke you had just proposed to Peyton the night before and when I saw your face that night in New York, I feel in love with you all over again. You were the only one that could make me smile so hard, that my cheeks would hurt. But as everything else in our relationship, things change, events happen. In high school it was Peyton, and honestly that night I thought that you were going to run back to Peyton, but I know the truth now and how that couldn't happen, and I didn't want to get my heart broken again. I don't think I could have taken it, again. You don't know how bad you actually hurt me. I never thought I could love again. However, I did find love. And even though that love is something you wouldn't have expected me to have, I have it. Its cliché, but I love it. It's my world and I would never want to change that fact. I'm happy, when I never thought I could be again."

"You're not making sense Brooke, I was hurting then too. What are you trying to say?"

"Just let me finish, and then I promise you can talk all you want and ask any questions you feel need to be answered. There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to come out and say this. You're a dad Luke. Emma Haley Davis was born 8 and half months after that night in New York, and she is my world. I love her so much."

"Wait…what did you just say?"

"You have a daughter."

"Get out!"

"Huh?"

"You kept this from me for 1 ½ f**king years? My daughter, you kept her from me? Get out I don't want to see you!" Knowing that Lucas meant business since I've rarely since him get this angry, I left the house with tears streaming down my face. I wasn't expecting him to get that angry. I drove back to Peyton's, and tried to sneak in and be as quiet as possible, considering it was late at night, later than I intended to come home, and I didn't want to wake the kids. Coming up to the island, I found a note from Peyton. _Hopefully everything's going ok with Haley. We did leave you a box and I found a funky bottle of wine. We'll do our "unpacking" tomorrow; it's ok. Love you, Peyton_.

I was almost sure that Peyton keep her phone on her night stand for not only my emergencies, but also for any other emergencies; so I texted her saying that I'm home and that I'm on the couch if she would like to talk. About five minutes later, I heard a sleepy Peyton make her way down the stairs and to the couch. It didn't take her long to fully wake up, and see that I was extremely upset.

"Brooke, what happened?"

"I'm sorry for waking you, but I didn't know what else to do. I went to so see Lucas to tell him everything and he kicked me out of his house. I need you." I said, crying even harder now.

"Shussshhhh, it's ok. I'm right here and I'm never going anywhere. I'll try and make this better." Peyton said, cradling me like a child.

**AN: HEY GUYS, SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES. HAD A LOT ON MY MIND, JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR TWO WEEKS, I'M GOING ON VACTION. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS, AND FOR EVERYONE ELSE WHO HAS BEEN READING; IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THIS CHAPTER. =)**


	11. Her Diamonds

**Chapter 10 **~ "I can't take no more, her tears like diamonds on the floor; and her diamonds bring me down cause I can't help her now."

Last night was an interesting one to say the least. Jake and I had a great time with the kids, including Emma. We were honestly having a great time. But when Brooke wasn't showing, I started to get nervous. She was a big girl now and I had to put my motherly instincts and worries to rest and decided to go to bed. I couldn't have been sleeping an hour when I heard my phone go off. Half asleep, I reached over, read the text, and made my way to the living room. When I got there, I saw a disheveled Brooke. My motherly instincts, again, kicked in and I went over to comfort her. It breaks my heart to see her like this; never the less, the last time I saw her like this was when she found out that she was pregnant with Emma.

_I had some great and exciting news that I had to tell Brooke in person. I was surprising her in NYC. I was going to call her, but instead she ended up calling me. _

"_Hey buddy." I said, the happiness was so evident in my tone of voice. _

"_Peyt?"_

"_Yea…"_

"_I need you, can you fly out here?"_

"_B. Davis, what's the matter? You're scaring me."_

"_I don't want to do it over the phone. How quickly can you be here?"_

"_Ok, just sit tight and I'll be there soon." I said, taking my engagement ring off; whatever was going on with Brooke was surely more important. _

_ I walked over to her apartment enjoying the scenery and the crisp fall weather. It was pretty. I used my spare key that Brooke gave me to let myself in. But I did put my ring back on, and started to play with it; a nervous twitch. _

"_Brooke, honey, where are you?" I called out and I saw her walk out of the bathroom, shaking with tears in her eyes. "What's the matter?" I asked embracing her in a hug._

"_I'm…pr...pre…pregnant."_

"_What?" Brooke just remained silent. "It's Luke isn't it?" she still remained silent and I knew that I was right. We stayed like that for a while, her crying and me holding her. After some time, the tears stopped and she looked up at me. _

"_Not that I don't love you for being here P. Sawyer, but how did you get her so quickly?"_

"_Ummm… I was already here; you're not the only one with big news."_

"_OMG, spill!" I know that the old Brooke was back, even if it was just for a second. And I showed her my left hand. "Peyton that's so amazing; congratulations." She said, this time embracing me._

"_Will you be my maid of honor?"_

"_Of course I would; I'm going to make you original Clothes over Bro's wedding dress."_

"_Aww, Brooke that's so sweet."_

"_Wait, you guys have to get married soon, I can't be fat for the wedding."_

"_Sure Brooke."_

I woke up the next morning on the couch with Brooke soundly sleeping across my lap. I leaned over, kissed her forehead, and whispered in her ear 'Don't worry, I'll try to make this okay.' So I tried to get up without waking her and I did so successfully. I made my way back to my bedroom to change and I left a note for Jake telling him that I was going out to do something and that I shouldn't be long.

On the drive over, I was filled with so many emotions; anger, disappointment, etc. I got out of the car and walked slowly over to the door, and started banging on it.

"Lucas, open this fricken door! Or so help me I will break it down." After screaming, the door finally opened with a tired Lucas standing on the other side. It was then I realized the girl at his side and the ring on her finger. OMG, that must have broken Brooke's hear even more because she still loved him. I slapped him right across the cheek.

"Peyton, what the hell?"

"How could you Lucas? Kick her out when she told you about Emma, that's a low blow. You don't know what Brooke's been going through the past two years. She feared everyone's reaction, but she knew that Emma had a right to see her family. Brooke cries herself to sleep almost every night, because of you, because she is afraid to see you again, because of your history. And honestly the night Emma was conceived, she fell in love with you all over again. But you go and kick her out; she had lot courage to come here because she was so nervous. Haley and Nathan took her in with open arms, so why didn't you? I know Karen and especially Keith didn't raise you this way and are probably disappointed in the way you acted." I knew that the part with Karen and Keith was low, but he deserved it.

"Peyton, you don't understand…"

"Oh really, I don't understand? I have a heart broken Brooke on my couch. So you know what, you don't understand and when you figure yourself out and get back to the old Lucas I knew, then you have the right to explain to me what happened."

I walked out the door and drove back to my house, without giving him the satisfaction of explaining himself. I walked into the house and found the family still sleeping; it was pretty much the same way I left it, except that Brooke wasn't on the couch anymore. I found her in the nursery, in the rocking chair with a sleeping Emma in her arms.

"Hey" she said in a whisper.

"Hi."

"Where were you this morning?"

"Don't worry about it. Just don't forget this, no matter what happens in life, it's always going to be me and you against the world."

"I'll never forget. And thank you for last night, Peyt. You're my rock and the best friend anyone could ask for. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Same goes for you Brooke. There's a reason why you're my son's god mother."

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back and ready to write, and incase you didn't realize this chapter was in Peyton's POV. Hope you like this chapter; read and review. =)**


	12. AN

Hey guys,

Just wanted to say that this story is going on temporary hiatus; this is so because I need some time to go over what I have planned for the story and try to create more storylines, rather than just have fillers between the chapters I have already planned out. This hiatus should not take longer than 1-2 weeks. If anyone has any ideas or storylines they want to see in the story and feel that it would be interesting to read, please message me and I will try to incorporate them in.

Talk to everyone soon,

~Alex~


	13. Fully Alive

**Chapter 11** ~ "She's glad for one day of comfort, only because she has suffered."

"Hey Peyton what do you guys have planed for today?" I asked, after everyone got up and was eating breakfast.

"Ummm… nothing, why?"

"Cuz Haley said something yesterday about getting together today and I wanted to know if you guys would be interesting in going over."

"Oh, Brookie Cookie, you and Emma just go. We weren't formally invited."

"You sure? I am almost sure Haley won't mind."

"Yea, and besides I want to spend some time with my family; not that I don't mind you guys here. You know what I mean." Peyton said, rambling.

"Of course Peyt, I get it. No worries. So you want to tackle that box this morning?"

"Duh, but what about that bottle of wine? I'm not drinking that early…"

"True that, and besides that bottle of wine looked funky. We'll just do a girls night another night and drink a proper bottle then." I said smiling.

"Sure, that sounds awesome."

"Great, let me go change Emma and then call Haley, then we will start."

I picked up Emma and walked into our make shift bedroom; placing her on the bed, while grabbing a clean diaper and setting aside a clean pair of clothes for later.

"You excited for later Emma? You get to meet your Aunt Haley, Uncle Nathan, and your cousins Jamie and Maddie. You are going to have a lot of fun, trust me."

"Otay Mommy."

"So tell me, what do you think of Tree Hill? Do you like it?"

"Mhm. Auntie Peyton and JJ here."

"I know, so you like being here with them?"

"Mhm."

"Better than our house?"

"Maybe."

"Ok, we'll don't worry we will be here for a while, before we make any decisions." I said, more to reassure myself than Emma. I still didn't know what to do. Emma should be around her family, including her father. But what he said yesterday broke my heart even more and I don't know if I could be around that. It just hurts too much. I set Emma down and she ran right into Jenny's room to play with her cousin; which again, did not make my decision easier. As if on cue, Peyton and Ayden walked by.

"Hey there B. Davis, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing." I said, nonchalantly wiping my tears away. "Now, let me see my godson. He's gorgeous Peyt. You should be proud. And I am so sorry I didn't just meet him until now, that's not very godmother of me." I said, tearing up again.

"Hey, you listen to me… I know that you would have been there in a heartbeat for me. And I know that you would do the same thing for Ayden, or even Jenny. For that, I am always grateful I know you, probably more than you know yourself, so tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

"I'm thinking that you're right, and that we should stay here because that's where Emma's family. You guys are here, Nate and Haley are here, and huhhh…her father is here. And I honestly think she's happy here."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is me Peyton…I don't know if I can be here. It just hurts too much. But I am willing to sacrifice myself, again, for Emma. And it bugs me because I wonder if she ever knows of what I go through just to make her happy."

"Awww, honey. She does. She loves you so much. Okay, I don't ever want you to doubt that. Do you know what she did yesterday while you were gone? I'll tell you even though she promised me to secrecy, she drew you a picture of the two of you… and she said that her scribbles on the top said 'Me and Mommy forever'. Now if that doesn't mean anything, I don't know what will."

"But wait, why were you sworn to secrecy?"

"Because it was so cute that Emma and I decided to save it for you for Christmas."

"Well, I still will act surprised. So what do you and the rest of your clan have planed for today?"

"Umm, I honestly have no idea. I was thinking just driving around the town exploring and showing the kids me and Jake's old houses. But I have to see what he thinks. When are you leaving for Haley's?" Peyton asked, realizing that instead of unpacking we were talking.

"Soon, so being there won't mess up her sleeping schedule."

"Smart idea. Speaking of sleeping schedule, give me my son back so I can feed him and put him back to sleep."

"Ok, I need to get Emma ready anyway." Walking into the room right across the hall, which was occupied by Jenny and Emma, I picked up Emma and brought here back into our makeshift bed room. "You have to go get ready to leave Princess." I said, trying to prevent Emma from crying. "Momma is going to make you look so pretty." I changed her diaper and put on the dress I set aside before, making a mental note to talk to Peyton and Jake about what they thought about potty training Emma. When we were finally ready to leave, I borrowed Peyton's car to drive to Haley's. I seriously think that Emma loves the scenery of Tree Hill; normally she is babbling to herself in the car, but today she is so quite. Pretty soon we ended up and Haley's and the Emma I knew was back, babbling her head off.

"Mommy, Aunt Brooke is here and she brought some baby with her." Jamie screamed, once he saw me approaching the front door.

"Ok, well bring her out onto the deck because I'm feeding Maddie out here." Haley screamed back.

"Ok Momma."

"Hey Tutor Mom." I said, shifting Emma on my hip and giving Haley a hug.

"Hi there Tiger."

"So, you ready… this is Emma Haley Davis."

"Aw, she's gorgeous Brooke and I am so honored to hear her middle name."

"The pleasure was all mine. I figured if Peyton's godmother, then you get to have her middle name. Hey Em, look that's Aunt Haley. You want to go say hi?" Emma just buried her head deeper into my shoulder. "Sorry Hales, she's never this shy."

"It's ok, Jamie was and is still is like that. I'm surprised he opened up so quickly to you." Haley said, bringing Maddie inside, motioning for us to follow.

"Hey sweet pea, look at me." I said when it was just me and Emma on the deck. "Talk to Momma, what's the matter? Why you being so shy?"

"Because I want Auntie Peyton."

"What, you think Haley will replace Aunt Peyton?" I asked, causing Emma to shake her head yes. "Aw, Em no one could ever replace your Aunt Peyton, trust me on that one. She is one of a kind. And so is Aunt Haley. She's great, you'll see. You are going to love her as much as you love Aunt Peyton, I know I do. For Momma, can you put on a brave face and trust me that you will have fun today with your cousins?"

"Otay Mommy."

"That's my girl." I said, giving Emma a kiss on the forehead.

**AN: Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. I know it's just filler, but it sort of reveals how Brooke is feeling about Tree Hill and her possible decision, and next chapter will have some drama. Read and review, thanks for all the reviews last time. =)**


	14. AN 2

Hello everyone, just wanted to say that I will be leaving town for the next couple of days. An unexpected event happened to cause this. But do not worry, the next chapter is half written. But I will tell you this, Lucas and Brooke have major drama in this one, with a shocker of an ending. So be on the look out. ~Alex~


	15. Just Want You To Know

**Chapter 12** ~ "I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go."

Before I knew it, three hours passed and I was still at Hales and Emma had no nap. This wasn't going to be a fun night, yikes.

"Hales, I'm sorry but I have to cut this night short. Emma hasn't napped at all today, and she's going to be cranky later on." I said, getting up and putting my glass in the sink.

"It's fine Tiger, trust me…I understand. Maddie gives me enough of a hard time, so I know exactly where you are coming from."

"Come here Jimmy Jam, and give me hug good bye."

"You're leaving Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked with the cutest little disappointed look on his face.

"Yea, I have too. It's way past Emma's nap time. But I promise you that we will be back real soon." I said, gaining an approving nod from Haley.

"But Uncle Lucas said he is coming over for dinner, you guys could finally meet." And that was when Haley jumped in because she saw my face freeze. I was in a state of panic.

"Oh, buddy her and Uncle Lucas already know each other. They have been friends as long as Mommy and Daddy have. And when did Uncle Lucas tell you this?"

"This morning at the river court with Daddy."

"Oh."

"Yea, he said he wanted to talk to you about something."  
"Alright Hales, I'm done here, I'll talk to you later. Thanks for a great day." I said, picking up Emma and practically running out the door, not wanting to hear the rest of this conversation.

"Brooke, hold on. I'm sorry for what Jamie said."

"It's fine Tutor Mom, really. I just don't want to be here when he comes."

"And I understand, go ahead. We'll talk later, ok?"

"Mhm." I said, opening the door with my free arm, since surprisingly Emma was already asleep on my shoulder; but when the door did finally open, boy was I in for a surprise.

"Hi Brooke."

"Bye Hales, give Maddie a kiss for me. Luke." I said, barely acknowledging him because I knew that deep down my heart could not handle it.

"Will do Brooke."

"Brooke…wait." Lucas said, running after me.

"I don't think so."

"Just hold on for one second." He said, after I put Emma in the car and pretty much trapped me on the passenger side.

"What could you possibly want Luke?"

"To talk, could you just wait."

"You got thirty seconds, go." I said, letting my anger get the best of me and not really caring how it came out.

"I want to talk to you about what happened yesterday, I need to explain myself and what I said."

"Fine, just not in front of my daughter, because I know this will get heated. Meet me at the River Court at 8."

"Can't wait to finally have a normal conversation, I think I'm still in love you." Lucas mumbled under his breath as I drove away in a frantic state. When I pulled into Peyton's driveway, Jake and Jenny were outside shooting hoops, and I think he could tell that I was upset and something went wrong at Haley's.

"Peyton's inside playing with Ayden."

"Ok, thanks." I said, grabbing a sleeping Emma out of the car.

I walked in the house to find Ayden sprawled out across the floor and Peyton acting like a complete goof, but both of them had gigantic smiles across their faces. Peyton did not notice me when I walked in, but once I put Emma in her crib and started walking back into the living room, her head popped up.

"Hey there B." Peyton said, barely realizing the look on my face. "Whoa, B. Davis…what's the matter?"

"I ran into Lucas today."

"And?"

"And I agreed to meet him at the river court. God, Peyton I am so stupid. Look at me, we barely spoke and he practically has me in tears. What am I supposed to do when we talk?"

"Slow down B…you're rambling. When did you see him? What did he say?"

"I ran into him as I was leaving Haley's. He said he wanted to talk to me, so I suggested we do it later on at the River Court because I didn't want to fight in front of Emma to scare her."

"Understandable. You know I love you and will back you no matter what B, but why did you do this if you knew you would get upset?"

"Because he seemed sincere about it and we have to take Emma into consideration too. She has to meet him and I'm sure he's going to want to spend some time with her. So why not figure it out now, but I am starting to doubt this decision now. Maybe I should just cancel it or ignore it and not show."

"No way… you're going to go do this, and it will be fine. You want to know why? Because you're so strong, stronger than you even realize. And because I'm going to be there; I told you I got your back and I'm going to do just that."

"You're the best, you know that?"

"Of course I do." Peyton said, causing me to laugh. "Now, when do we have to go?"

"8… Emma's down for a nap and I think I'm going to try to do the same."

"Go ahead, rest your head and try not to worry about it."

"I'll try." I said.

I walked into my room, checked on Emma, and just laid down on the bed, thinking that I will just close my eyes for a couple of minutes. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew that once I opened my eyes not only was Emma out of my room, but it was also kind of dark out.

"Momma!" Emma screamed once I appeared in the kitchen to notice that the family was eating.

"Hey there sweet pea. What are you doing silly girl?"

"Eating food."

"Oh yea?"

"Mhm… Auntie Peyton cooked."

"Oh really? That one is hard to believe."

"Oh you zip it. You are just jealous of my awesome cooking skills." Peyton said, putting her two cents in.

"You be quiet over there Blondie." I said sticking my tongue at her.

"Hahaha, you almost ready to go?"

"It is already that time?"

"Mhm"

"Alright, let me just get Emma ready for bed then we'll head out."

"Ok then."

I grabbed Emma and headed for our room, and felt a wave of déjà vu.

"You listen to me girlie. Mommy is going out tonight with Aunt Peyton to take care of some important business. And while we are out you are going to stay with Uncle Jake. Now since this is going to take a lot out of Mommy, please be a good girl for him. You listen to him and when he says it's time for bed, you go to bed."

"Okay Momma. Luv you."

"I love you too silly girl, always." I said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

As soon as I was finished changing her, she zoomed off into the playroom. I grabbed my stuff and met Peyton at the car. She sat in the back so she would not be seen by Lucas, while I drove. The entire car ride I was nervous, my hands were short of shaking on the wheel and once we pulled alongside the River Court, Peyton noticed it.

"You will be fine, I know it."

"Thanks P. Sawyer, you being here means a lot to me."

"I told you I got your back, now go. I'll be right here if you need me."

"Ok." I said as I saw Lucas sitting on the bleachers, I guess waiting for me. I approached him slowly, wanting to gather my thoughts and figure out what I wanted to say.

"Hi Brooke." Luke said, once I finally sat down.

"Hey."

"Look I wanted to talk to you calmly about everything,"

"Fine, I can respect that."

"Ok, so yesterday when you came by both Lindsay and I, well especially me, were being total jerks to you. I shouldn't have kicked you out. Peyton was right; I don't know what you have been through the past two years since I saw you."

"Peyton came by and talked to you?"

"Yea, this morning, actually."

"Oh, ok." I made a mental note to thank her for me.

"Well I've been thinking that I would really like to meet Emma and try to get to know her since I've miss so many important parts of her life, which I can honestly say, I blame you for."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I blame you. You could have told me about her when she was born or hell even when you found out. But you choose not to. You hid my own daughter from me. And I want to know why."

"Because you were in love with my best friend and I didn't want you to feel obligated to stay with me because of the baby." I practically screamed at him, so much for a calm conversation.

"Yea, you are right. I was in love with your best friend, was as in the past tense. Things are different now. I would have loved the baby no matter what; I can't believe you thought that." Luke said back in return, obviously angered by what I said.

"Your actions gave me every right to."

"My actions? What about yours? I called you the next morning and told you that I love you and never heard back from you, did you even get my message?"

"Yes, Luke I got your message. And I wasn't ready to truly show you my heart considering the last two times I did so. Did you forget about that? The last two times I fully gave you my heart, you broke it into a million pieces by sneaking around with my best friend. Excuse me for wanting to protect myself one more time."

"Peyton and I did not sneak around two times!"

"Oh my god, yes you did Luke. Does the kiss in the library the day of the school shooting ring a bell?"

"Of course it does, but I told you that kiss meant nothing."

"First of all, a kiss always means something. Second of all, she told me that she was in love with you and that day at the hospital after the Naley wedding, I saw you two together. So I decided to end it before you broke my heart even further."

"That's why you broke up with me the second time?"

"Yes, is that such a crime?"

"Yea, it kind of is considering I loved you back then."

"Again, excuse me for wanting to protect my heart. You don't know what I've been through because of you."

"Grant it, I don't know what you've been through. But I don't know what MY daughter's been through the past two years. How could you?"

"Really, how could I Luke? Don't you dare go there with me."

"Why not Brooke? I had and still have every right to see my daughter."

"I know that Luke, I'm not not giving you that right. I'm just saying don't put yourself all high and mighty on this pedestal claiming you did nothing wrong."

"But I didn't."

"Yes, you did Luke. You came and slept with me the very next night after you proposed to Peyton. That's low."

"So you're blaming all this on me? Our daughter's existence is my fault?"

"God no, I love her. She is my world. I want you to understand that you're not the right one in this situation. We both were wrong on so many different levels. But for Emma's sake we have to be civilized when all three of us are together. Let's just get this straight, you don't know what I've been through the past two years and I don't know what you've been through. Nevertheless, every time I think about that night and knowing what I know now, I wished I could have handled it differently. I've been having this dream about what could have happened if I handled things differently and in that dream we are happy. And you can't tell me that you wouldn't be if things were different. People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end."

"I…I…I've got to go see Lindsay." Lucas stammered out.

**AN: And the confrontation between Brooke and Lucas… hope you all liked it. Please read and review. **


	16. Heaven Can Wait

**Chapter 13** ~ "Here's a song for the one who stole my heart and ran so far that cupid couldn't catch her."

"I…I…I've got to go see Lindsay." Lucas stammered out.

"Luke talk to me, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I've got to go talk to my fiancé."

"Ok then, but where do we stand? Where does that leave us?"

"I just don't know Brooke." And with that Lucas stormed off into his car, and I had silent tears streaming down my face. I finally think he realized the effect he had on me and maybe he still loved me, because I know somewhere deep down I still loved him too.

"Hey B. What happened?" Peyton asked once I got back to the car, obviously seeing the conversation but not hearing it; so I described the whole night, going through every detail I could remember.

"So, what do you think he's going to do with Lindsay?"

"I don't know B; I wish I had Jenny's magic 8 ball to tell you." Peyton said, causing me to force out a genuine laugh.

"Linds…where are you? I want to talk to you about what happened today." Lucas said, walking into his house.

"In the bedroom." Lindsay said, through tears.

"Hey…look at me, what's the matter?"

"What is this Luke? I don't have the courage to open it." She said, pointing to the cardboard box on top of the bed.

"It's uhh…" Lucas said, at loss of words.

"Here's a better question, what did Brooke want this morning? Or how about what did you talk to her about tonight?"

"How did you know that?"

"That's not the point right now. The point is that my fiancé hasn't been truly honest with me."

"You want honesty? Fine, I'll give you honesty." Lucas said, sitting on the bed next to Lindsay, "Brooke came here this morning to tell me that I had a daughter; an eighteen month old baby girl that I just found out about today. And because of that, I kicked her out of the house. I was so angry that she kept her from me all this time. So then I went to the River Court to clear my head and I ran into Nathan and Jamie. Jamie invited me over for dinner later on, so I accepted because I knew that you had a long day at the office. As I was walking into Haley's house, out walked Brooke and the baby; it was then that I decided to talk to Brooke about this whole situation, which we did, at the River Court just now."

"What did you talk about?"

"Why she hid my daughter from me and our past. But you have to trust me when I say our past in the past; you are my present and future."

"Then what's in the box Luke?"

"Letters from Brooke from the beginning of our senior year."

"And you kept them?"

"I know, ok. I know I should have gotten rid of them, but I just can't. I've tried." Lucas finished by sighing, which Lindsay picked up and moved closer to comfort the man she loved.

"So what is going to happen now?"

"I don't know babe, I just don't know."

"Whatever you do, just remember that I love you no matter what." Lindsay said, drowning her deepest fear…Lucas leaving her for Brooke.

"Thank you for that, it means the world to me that you are standing behind me with it."

"You know, I would, no matter what. But do you want my opinion?"

"Of course."

"I think that you should try to get custody of your daughter. Make Brooke know what you feel like right now."

"I don't know that's mean and harsh; I wouldn't do something like that."

"It's just a thought."

"And I appreciate the thought, but I don't think I'm going to do that. Brooke seemed ok with me and Emma spending time together, so let's just see where that takes us."

"Ok, so when do you want to go see her? I have a meeting tomorrow morning, but the afternoon should be fine."

"I was actually thinking of just going by myself and just seeing for the first time alone."

"And why would you do that? Are you ashamed of me?"

"God, no, I could never ever be ashamed of you; so don't you ever think that. I just think it would be right if I go and do this alone. I don't want to scare Emma and piss off Brooke."

"Ah, so Brooke's the reason. I see what's going on here." Lindsay said through tears, getting up and making her way out of the bedroom.

"Lindsay…wait… just listen to me."

"What Lucas? What could you possibly say to help me make sense of this whole thing? Because I honestly can't, I've tried."

"What makes sense is that I love you, not Brooke. I proposed to you, not Brooke. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, not Brooke. But now, every decision I make is going to affect my daughter and I have to seriously think before I act, and in a way put her first. And I'm sorry that my decision about tomorrow freaked you out, I just want Emma to be ok with me. I'm sure it's going to be hard for her at first with being introduced to me, and I don't want to scare her if we start bringing all of these new people around. Once she is comfortable and opens up to me, then I will most definitely bring you around. You kidding, I want my favorite two girls to get along. Now please come back to bed with me."

"Ok." Lindsay said, reentering the bed room and curling up with her fiancé on the bed.

Pretty soon, Lindsay fell asleep with silent tears coming down her face; despite Lucas's words, she still had a big fear and a major doubt in her mind about the one and only Brooke Davis. Lucas, on the other hand had some trouble falling to sleep, with two girls on his mind…Emma Haley Davis, his daughter, his own flesh and blood, his love for her all ready present and strong….and Brooke Davis, somewhat a new person, a mother, a role he's never seen her in before, but something that he knew she was born to do, something that he's dreamed about for along time.

**AN: Alright, hope you guys like this chapter. I know it's kind of short, but I wanted to do a Lucas/Lindsay chapter. One question…do you want me to throw in everyone else's story lines from season 5? Mia making an album? Nanny Carrie? Q becoming close with Jamie? Let me know what you think, I'm open for suggestions. Please read and review =D**


	17. All I Ever Wanted

Chapter 14 ~ "All I ever wanted was an in between to escape this desperate scene where every lie reveals the truth**."**

_Ring-Ring-Ring_

"Hello."

"Hey Brooke, it's me Lucas."

"Hi Luke, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I was wondering if you were planning on taking Emma to Jamie's race."

"Ummm…yea, I was thinking about it, why?"

"Well I wanted to know if it would be ok if I could take Emma and we go together.

"I guess that would be ok."

"God, I'll be there in a little bit then."

"Ok then."

I have been preparing myself for this moment for the past two years; Lucas finally meeting Emma. All of the possible outcomes are running through my head, but in my heart I was hoping for the best. But also secretly hoping that my little girl won't be taken away from me; I don't think Luke would do that, but you never know. Even after I found out I was pregnant with Emma, doubts are always in my head. And when that happens there are two people I could possibly talk to, to calm me down.

"Haley, pick up the phone. I really need to talk to you!" I said, out loud, of course no one hearing me though.

"Hello."

"Hey, Nate, is your wife there?"

"Umm… yea, sure Davis, hold on…Hales phone."

"Hi."

"Hey there Tutor Mom…hopefully I'm not interrupting anything…I just wanted to talk… and make sure that Jamie's all ready for today…there's going to be big surprises…I have one for him…and I guess you could say that I already got mine."

"Whoa, slow down there Tiger." Haley said, laughing at her nickname for me. "What's going on? You only ramble when you're nervous."

"Hales, I'm fine, really. I just wanted to make sure that Jamie's all ready and that I have a surprise for him."

"Ok, and yes he's ready and I'm sure he'll love the surprise. But Brooke, it's me you're talking to. You don't have to hide behind this wall all the time. Does your wall being so high have anything to do with my other best friend?"

"Mhm."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, he called and asked if it would be ok if he came over and met Emma today and took her to Jamie's race. I said yes of course, but I am freaking out here Hales."

"And you have every right to be freaking out. Calm down and take a deep breath. You know that Luke was going to do this, and I think that part of your freaking out has to do with the fact that you still love him."

"I've got to go, he's here. Thanks for the talk, see you in a little bit. And by the way, that last part is still debatable." "Luke, come in…you're early, the race isn't for another hour."

"Yea, I know, but I thought I could come earlier and have some more time with her."

"Oh, of course, I understand. You have to give me a few minutes, she's still taking her nap, and then I have to get her ready."

"That's fine. I guess that's what I get for trying to come early." Lucas said smirking, then causing me to smirk as well.

"Sit down, me saying make yourself at home really wouldn't be right since it's not my home. I'm going to check on her."

"I get it Brooke, go ahead."

Once I got to our room, I let out a breath. I must have been holding it for a long time. I was still nervous; maybe Haley and Peyton were right…maybe I still loved him. I don't know, it's only natural I guess.

"Ma!"

"Hey there Princess, how long have you been up for?" I asked smiling, Emma just shrugged. "Well then, let's go. You need to get ready for Jamie's race."

"Race?"

"Mhm, come on, let's go." I grabbed her a really cute early fall outfit and a new diaper; put both on and get set to go into the living room. But before we did, I took a moment to try and brace myself for this.

"Momma, let's go." Emma said, grabbing my hand and practically dragging me out there.

"Alright, Alright…" I said picker her up; I froze as soon as I walked into the living room. Lucas nervously jumped as well; I guess we were all feeling the same tension and anxiousness.

"Soooo…" Lucas said, rubbing the back of his neck; a trait he's had since we met.

"Right…sweet girl, look at me." I said facing Emma towards me and tried my hardest to get this out without crying. "You know how Jenny and Ayden have a daddy?"

"Mhm…Uncle Jake." Man she was smart for her age.

"Right, well Em, this is your Daddy. Can you say hi?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He no Daddy."

"Yea baby, trust me, he is."

"No he's not."

"What do you mean?"

"My Daddy's the guy in the pictures under your bed with his arm wrapped around Momma." Oh god, that wasn't a good time to bring that up.

"That's the same guy sweet pea. Now, he's going to take you to Jamie's race and you guys will hang out for a little bit, but I will be there and met up with you guys once I finish some work here."

"NO!" She said, crying her eyes out and throwing a fit. "I don't wanna."

"I'll be there; you are just going to go with him."

"No, Momma!"

"Brooke, just give me her and we'll leave, she'll stop crying eventually." Lucas said reaching for Emma, but that only caused her to cry more and clung to me harder.

"No, Luke that's not the way I raised and handle her." I stated back, bouncing Emma and trying to get her to stop.

"But then you're letting her get what she wants."

"Just shut up Luke, you don't know my parenting styles."

"That's right, I don't, I wasn't given a chance." And then it got silent, except for Emma's cries.

**AN: Hey guys just waited to apologize for the delay, I started school last week and getting back into the swing of things has been tough. Hope you like this chapter and the rest to come, I know this one is short. **


	18. Hanging On

**Chapter 15** ~ "I'm hanging on today and nothing's gonna stop me."

I again froze for the second time that day; I didn't know what to do or say. I hated thinking on my feet, too much pressure. So I did the only clear thing that came to mind…Peyton. From there I started to form an exit plan. I knew that Peyton was outside playing with Ayden and Jenny was inside, probably heard the whole thing; god Peyton is going to kill me for that.

"Little Jenny J, can you come here for a minute?" I screamed, still not moving.

"Hey Aunt Brooke, what's up? What's wrong with Emma?"

"Oh, she's just scared. Can you do me a big favor and bring her out to your Mom since you are already going out?"

"Mhm."

"Ok, so Em you're going with Jenny and go play outside with her and Aunt Peyton. How does that sound?"

"Otay." Emma said through sniffles, taking Jenny's hand. Once they were out of ear shot, I let my anger get the best of me.

"Smooth, Luke, real smooth."

"What do you want from me? I don't know what I am doing here."

"Don't; don't say that this is my fault." I said, getting cold. I'm so sick of him using that as an excuse.

"Well then what do you want me to say?"

"Not that because I know it is my fault. I've struggled with that everyday. I tried to all you every single day that I knew, every day I would pick up the phone and try, but I couldn't. I would just break down in tears. But you have to just trust me on my parenting styles. And I guess maybe you should just try and copy mine because than that will be easier on Emma. This is all new to me; I don't know what to do."

"I don't either, but what I do know is that whatever we do, that it has to be the best for Emma and we have to agree on it."

"Agreed."

"Now what?"

"Well I have to finish something for Jamie and bring that to the Naley house before the race. So I guess you could stay or go home."

"I think I'll stay, and maybe see if Emma would want to play if she's around familiar people."

"That's a good idea. Maybe the three of us could go together to the race?"

"Yea, I'd like that."

"Good, well Peyton's outside with Jenny and Emma, and her and Jake's new one Ayden. But Jake's not here right now. Just go down the stairs and around back. You should fine them."

"Hey Peyton."

"Hi Lucas."

"How are you? How have you been?"

"Good, but let's get one thing straight…I want to rip your head off. But since my kids are here, I'm going to be nice and act civil. But deep down, I'm furious with you, understand?" Peyton said, very calm and with a straight face.

"Understood."

"Good, now go and try to play with your daughter."

I stood there just watching Luke interact with Peyton and then with Emma, put a smile to my face. That is all I ever wanted. I could tell by Peyton's face that she was politely telling Luke off; I laughed a little before going to back to work on Jamie's race suit. He is going to love it and look so cute in it. It was almost done; I just had to put some finishing touches on it.

"Alright guys, I'm all done. Let's go." I screamed out from the back door; making Emma run to the sound of my voice. "Hey you, did you have fun with your Dad?" I asked cringing on the last word, still not used to saying it in that context.

"Yea." And with that tone of voice she used, I could tell that yes she did have fun, but she's not too comfortable with him yet.

"That's good sweetheart. Peyt, you guys going to tag along?"

"Nah, we'll wait for Jake."

"Ok then."

"You ok?"

"Yea, eventually."

"Brooke!"

"What?" I asked, some what smiling.

"Come on B. Davis…"

"Fine, fine, no, not really. I'll text you about it." I said noticing that Luke walked in, and giving the eye to Peyton.

"Oh, gotcha."

"See you guys there."

"Brooke, do you need help getting Emma's seat in the car?" Lucas asked once we got outside.

"Nah, I don't think so. Just keep an eye on her."

"Of course."

The whole car ride was silent. Emma was quiet, which I was shocked about. And Luke was really quiet too. I was kept occupied by texting Peyton.

'_So you going to tell me what happened? Jenny said she heard crying and screaming.'_

'_She did? I am so sorry about that.'_

'_No worries; don't change the subject.'_

'_Fine…he wanted to take Emma by himself and I would meet them there. And at first I was worried about that, but I put those fears aside. Then when he got here she starting throwing a fit. He still wanted to take her and I told him no. Then there was minimal screaming, he threw the I only just met her and therefore I don't know what I'm doing card in my face. But we talked it out and I think I still have feelings for him. Seeing him with Emma made me so happy and I had butterflies in my stomach once I saw him.'_

'_I figured you did, I could tell.'_

'_It's all just so confusing; I don't know what to do.'_

'_Take your time, don't rush things. And besides, you still got Lindsay in the way.'_

'_That is true.'_

'_We're leaving, I'll see you there.'_

'_kk.'_

We got to the Naley's with no problem and Jamie loved his suit. He loved going around and saying that his famous Aunt Brooke made it for him. Once we actually got to the track, Naley and Jamie went off to go sign in. Everyone seemed genuinely happy; despite the office constantly calling me. I knew that eventually I'd have to answer so why not now.

"Hey Luke, can you watch her just a second, I have to take this call."

"Sure."

I walked away, but motioned to Peyton to keep an eye on Emma.

"Hello?"

"Well, well, well, there's my long lost daughter."

"What do you want Victoria?"

"I'm just curious as to why you haven't been in the office the past week."

"I told you_ mother_, that I was going to Tree Hill to handle some things."

"What things could you possibly have to take care of in that hell whole of a town?"

"None of your business Victoria, but what is your business is that I want to open a Tree Hill store. Tree Hill is home for me and maybe my daughter too."

"No, I'm putting my foot down. No way."

"It's not your company." I said screaming and getting angry.

"I know, but I run the business side and from a business stand point I say no. You possible can't run the entire company from that crap town."

"Good, I'm glad but it's not your company, it's mine. I created it, I make all the decisions and that's final." Uggghhhh… I groaned, letting off steam and throwing my phone into the river.

"Peyton…look." Lucas said, pointing over to where I was standing and now screaming. "Can you watch Emma? I want to go see if everything's ok."

"Lucas wait, I'll go. It's fine." "Hey B. Davis…"

'Hey there P. Sawyer."

"You ok? It seems like I've been asking you that a lot lately."

"Yea, I guess. Just too much stress with Luke and Emma and now Victoria's being a pain."

"I know, and Victoria's a bitch. We all know that. Why don't we have a girl's night to get your mind off everything? We could throw Haley in the mix too. I'm sure she's love that."

"That's a good idea. I could definitely use that. Thank you so much P. Sawyer." I said giving her a hug. "You're my rock and I'm grateful to have you."

The drive home wasn't that silent as the way there. Emma was sleeping and Luke and I were just chatting. I found out that he was coaching the Ravens along with Nathan and Skills, and that their first game was Friday. And that he got a jersey for Emma and would love for us to go. We pulled up to the house and I was nervous to see what would happen. I grabbed Emma and Luke put her car seat back in the garage.

"Well tonight was fun." I said at the door.

"Yea, it was. I'm glad I got to meet Emma."

"Me too, she has a blast today, despite the incident before."

"Goodnight Cheery." Lucas said walking back to his car.

"Goodnight Broody." Both actions, causing my heart to flutter.

**AN: Hope everyone enjoys and thanks to all who read and reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot to me. **


	19. Wish You Were

**Chapter 16** ~ "I've seen your act and I know all the facts; I'm still in love with who I wish you were."

It is now Friday night, and that means it's the night of Luke's game. Emma and I were going; I dragged Peyton along because I didn't think I could handle it by myself, she in turn dragged Mia along. Jake was sweet enough and stayed home with both kids and gave Peyton the night off. Those two were in the front chatting with one another, while I sat in the back with Emma, in my own little world.

"So let me get this straight…Brooke and Lucas have a kid together, but he's engaged to this Lindsay chick, but they still have feelings for each other but won't admit it." Mia said confidently that she got all that out and shocked that it came out correctly.

"Well Brooke has."

"PEYTON!" I screamed from the backseat, shocked that Peyton said that.

"What?"

"I told you that in confidence." I said, some what upset.

"Hey, I'm on your side Brooke, I just want to know who we hate before we get there." Mia interjected.

"Oh shoot, I wanted to take a picture of Jamie and Emma together, they look so cute tonight, but my camera is in my class room." Haley said to Lindsay, after looking through her purse.

"Don't worry about it we'll go and make it back before the game even starts."

"Alright rock star, you want to see where I got shot and almost bleed to death or not?" Peyton while we were walking through the halls of Tree Hill High.

"Hell ya."

"How about you mini Brooke?"

"Okie dokie." Emma said, with the biggest smile on her face. She started to reach for Peyton, causing me to shift her in my arms.

"Just don't be too graphic around her." I said, my motherly protective instinct getting the best of me.

"You know I won't, why don't you come with…just in case I slip up." Peyton said, then slapping my butt.

"Fine, let's go."

"Look, there's Mia and Peyton." Haley said looking into and then walking into the library.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Haley…and Lindsay." Peyton said, realizing that this is going to be interesting.

"Hey Peyton…I thought you were with Brooke. She said something about you guys going together."

"Hey there Tutor Mom." I said after walking out of the stack of books with Emma walking in between my legs. "Lindsay."

"Brooke."

"Come on Haley, let's go back. I don't want to be here and miss Luke's fist game."

"Why? Your afraid of I'm going to kick your ass for even thinking about taking my daughter away from me. Yea, that's right Luke told me what you said, you're unbelievable."

"Brooke." Peyton hissed.

"No, you don't have to make apologies for her, just like I'm not apologizing because I'm engaged to Lucas and she's not."

"You know what, deep down I was really going to be nice to you, but I think that's officially not going to happen." I said, she really didn't have to take it that far.

"And I'm fine with that. I'm just gonna head back….There's no handles."

"They're fixing them over the weekend." Haley said, finding an invoice sheet.

"That means we are stuck…HELP!" Lindsay screamed.

"Lindsay, nobody's going to hear you. They're all at the game." Haley said, her motherly instinct kicking in.

"We cannot be locked in here. I am totally claustrophobic." Lindsay said, freaking out.

"But it's, like, a huge library." Mia threw in, obviously just as confused as me.

"It's the 'locked in' part that's freaking me out."

"Relax. You'll be okay."

"Okay, they're fixing all the other doors, no handles, and all the phones seem to be out." Peyton said, returning with Emma after looking through the whole library for some sort of an exit.

"That's because all the calls will go through the office." Haley spoke very calmly.

"Does anybody have cell phone reception? 'Cause I got nothing." Peyton said, taking some what charge of the situation.

"I don't." Everyone said, some what disappointed.

"Nobody ever gets cell phone reception in here. Except for me, 'cause the world loves me! I'm gonna call Mouth. I'll have us out of here in two seconds. It uhh, went straight to his voicemail." I said, excited at first but then too disappointed.

"There's got to be somebody else we can call to get out of here." Haley said putting serious thought into her statement.

"I got it, call the police. 911." Lindsay, causing me to almost choke from the laughter.

"Really? There's someone out there getting murdered, and we're gonna bother the police? No. There is somebody that we know who's not coaching or playing in this game." I said, snapping but that has to be one of the stupidest statements I ever heard.

"Uh, stuck isn't good." Lindsay said, again starting to freak out.

"Come sit down for a second, ok? All right, just breathe and close your eyes and try and think of a place that makes you happy and calm. You got it? Where are you?" Haley said, aiding her friend.

"I'm with my dad. We're walking near Walden Pond. It's fall; the leaves are changing." Lindsay said, taking a deep breath.

"You're not here. You're there, better?"

"Yeah."

"Ok good."

"Hey Emma, are you ok?" I asked somewhat worried and somewhat making fun of Lindsay.

"I guess so Momma."

"I actually think this is kind of awesome. I can finally get to know you guys. I have questions." Mia said, happy about the situation.

"No, now is not the time." Peyton said, thinking that this may cause some problems.

"Oh, come on. You guys totally fascinate me. Especially you, Brooke."

"Really? Well in that case, ask away, my dear." I said, passing Emma over to Peyton and grabbing a seat in front of Mia.

"Ok, like you're really successful, right? Like, really cool and rich?"

"Yes, yes, and yes." I said, winking and smiling.

"So why do you let that horrible stink of a mom boss you around all the time?"

"You should quit being so nosy." I said annoyed, and trying to walk away.

"Come on, Brooke. You know she's not nice." Haley said, stepping into the conversation.

"I'm not talking about my mom, end of story." I said, still annoyed.

"She doesn't truly appreciate you." Peyton threw her two cents in.

"She is my mother, all right?"

"That doesn't make it right." Lindsay said, and that angered me more.

"Ok, it's time for the two new kids to stay the hell out of it, and as for you two, I expect you both to understand." I was shocked that both Peyton and Haley said that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haley said, somewhat offended.

"You know what it means. Neither of your moms were around…at least not in all the time I've been friends with you. I'm sorry for that, but what if you had a chance to have them back in your lives?"

"Brooke, I would love to have them back…both of them. You know that. But I would hope that they'd be coming back because they love me, not because they wanted to run my life."

"My mom has been with me every day, helping me create a pretty great company; a company that is like my second child."

"That's…not true. I was with you when you created that pretty great company, and so was Peyton. Maybe your mom made it bigger, but you created it all by yourself. You did. You made it great before your mom even stepped into the picture."

"You guys don't know anything about it."

"Maybe not, but you, Peyton, and I both know that a mother's love is unconditional. Congrads by the way Peyt."

"Thank you Haley."

"Anyway, it's unconditional and you don't have to earn it, you don't have to sign a fashion label to keep it. It just is."

"You don't know anything about it." I said, swiftly picking Emma up and walking away.

I was there, in between some book shelves, watching Emma a little with some books, while I was sort of reading _B. Davis_. To say that I was upset was a correct statement. I knew that they were right but there's nothing I could do about it. Victoria short of runs the company while I'm watching and taking care of Emma.

"Check it out. I found librarian Glaufelte's stash. We always knew that she was boozy. Do you want some?" Peyton asked, I didn't even answer or acknowledge her. "Whatcha reading?"

"_B. Davis_. She came up with this Peyton. The magazine, the high end clientele…Victoria did all of it…that night, and I agreed to it because of what happened." I said, hoping she would pick up what night I was talking about.

"I know and I also know what night you're talking about. But it's not called _V. Davis_ is it?"

"All those years growing up, I just wanted her to see me. To see me and appreciate me and maybe love me; I could never possibly do what she to do me to that to Emma. But now that I have it from her, even if it's for the wrong reasons, it's hard to let go. Can you understand that?"

"Yea, I can." Peyton said, giving me a reassuring hug.

"Brooke, Peyton, come here. We got internet." Haley screamed.

"I got it..." Peyton said, after we rejoined the group. "We order pizza online. We have it delivered here so we can get out. Okay, Pizza Man…they are…open. You can order online, and they deliver."

"Nice, so what are we getting?" I asked, because I was starting to get hungry and I'm sure Emma was too.

"What?" Peyton asked confused.

"What kind of pizza you goof."

"Guys, seriously!" Haley said, trying to stop our bickering.

"Just order the damn pizza." Lindsay said yelling at Peyton.

"Don't yell at her." I said, shifting Emma onto my other hip.

"I'll yell at her if I want. Just order it. Freaking sausage, Canadian bacon, freaking mushroom…I want to get the hell out of here."

"We all want to get the hell out of here, okay?" Don't yell at her!"

"Calm down guys, God!" Haley said, again trying to stop the screaming.

"You did a great job with my record Haley." Mia said.

"Thank you…wait where did that come from?"

"I don't know, I just think we tear each other down enough, you know? And sometimes you should tell people the things that you love about them, like something they're really great at or a quality they have that you admire, and you did a really good job."

"Courage. Haley's courageous." Peyton said.

"And strong." I spoke right from my heart about Tutor Mom.

"And kind." Lindsay finished up with.

"See, don't you feel like you're pretty awesome now?"

"Yea, I kind of do. Good job Mia."

"Ok, do me. What's great about me?"

"Your voice is an amazing gift." Haley said, I guess it was a singers' thing.

"The fact that you came up with this game." Lindsay said, causing me to laugh on the inside, which was a strange comment for her to say.

"Your boobs."

"And your lips. I would kill for lips like that. And you've got good legs. It's like a whole package…you should come model for me." I said, being dead serious.

"Okay, before this turns into a women in prison film. I think we should move on.

"Mia's right…little kid in the room too." I said, looking down onto Emma who was securely laying her head onto the crook of my neck, causing me to place a kiss on her head. I think she was getting tired.

"Lindsay, your eyes are like, not even fair." Mia said, starting the game all over again.

"You're also one of the smartest people I know." Haley said.

"I am not." Lindsay said, blushing.

"And you're classy." Peyton said.

"You guys…" Lindsay said, blushing even more.

"Brooke, isn't there something nice you'd like to say about Lindsay?" Peyton said, nudging me.

I took a deep breath before I said anything. "She got decent taste in men" I said grabbing the bottle from Peyton and taking a long swig. "This game sucks." I said, walking away, not wanting to be about of this. But when Lindsay started to talk about me, it stopped me dead in my tracts.

"I'm intimidated by Brooke. I spent a year editing this book that had a whole chapter that was basically a love letter to her; Lucas was claiming that he was the guy for her. And I watched how caring and meticulous Lucas was with the words he chose for her, like he was still holding onto her and still somewhat loved her. Sometimes I think he still is. I honestly don't know how I could even compete."

"Which is why he proposed to you, right?" Yea, I can see that." I said, finally walking away, and handed Emma to Peyton.

Peyton eventually found me; I guess she gave Emma to Haley; I was sitting in the same spot that she was with Luke during the shooting. He showed me this spot after we both promised to rescue each other. Every time I come here I felt a strong connection with him and Keith, even after we broke up.

"Wow, they replaced the carpet. This is where Lucas and I hid out during the school shooting, but they changed the carpet. It doesn't match."

"I know." I said, some what trying to hide the tears that were threatening to escape my eyes.

"I'm not going to tell you how to be with Lindsay, but most of your life, I've know you to take the high road. That's the B. Davis I know and the one I love."

"I know, P. Sawyer-Jagielski. She may have edited a book about me but she doesn't know the real me, or the real Brooke and Lucas. I'm just so sick of looking at her and precious ring and her flaunting Luke around like that."

"You mean your precious ring?" Peyton asked, and I just placed my head on Peyton's shoulder; my silence just said it all.

**AN: Hey guys, I know it's been awhile, I've been so busy with school and work. So as a treat, I've written a really long chapter. This is only part one, part two should be up sometime later. I don't own anything, thanks for all the readers and reviews last time. I hope everyone likes this one; I can't wait to read the reviews. **


	20. Wish You Were 2

**Chapter 16 Pt. 2** ~ "Memories they're following me like a shadow now and I'm dreaming."

"Oh, come on…sticks and stones, Mia." Lindsay said, and I had no idea on what they were talking about, considering Peyton and I just came back into the conversation.

"Right, this coming from the girl that couldn't handle it when I said I didn't like her." I said, seeing that Haley was holding a now sleeping Emma and I went to grab my daughter.

"Okay, let's just check the scorecard on this one, miss 'petty me'. You dated the guy, you disappeared, and all the while you didn't tell him you were pregnant with his kid, selfish much. Then you come back and expect him to drop everything for the love of your bony ass. WTF?"

"Ok, DUI." Haley said, trying to grab the bottle from Lindsay.

"Nice work, Hales. Better save ol'drinky here before I kick her spoiled ass all the way back to Walden Pond." I said, not caring or even remembering that Emma was sleeping in my arms. Lindsay was getting on my last nerve.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yea." I said, causing Lindsay to come at me and try to fight, thank god Mia jumped in and grabbed Emma while Haley and Peyton stopped it from going any further. But before either of us could get a word out, we all heard a voice that we haven't heard in years.

"Tim Smith is in the lib-ra-zee." He said, causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

"Oh, my God. Oh my God." I screamed, seeing the door is closing, and I started running towards it.

"Oh, my GOD! I missed you too."

"Tim, put me down."

"Brooke, it's so good to see…"

"You idiot, the door is locked." I said, getting so fed up with his stupidity.

"No, it's not. I just walked in, Brooke."

"From the outside, Tim. The door is locked from the outside. We can't get out." I take back what I said before, that just may have been the stupidest comment ever.

"Girl, chill. I'll just call somebody at the pizza place and have them send some…I left my phone in my scooter, motorcycle. It's a motorcycle. Well, since we're locked in her all alone…who wants a piece? Extra sausage."

After some time, we all diverged into eating pizza. Possibly just for a second forgetting our differences and the circumstance we were in.

"Oh man…this pizza is really good." I said, barely above a whisper since I didn't want to wake Emma.

"I know…Brooke, you want me to take her so you can eat?" Haley asked, after she finished her last bite.

"Thanks Tutor Mom, but I got it. I'm not that hungry anyway." I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"If you had to eat any part of a person to stay alive, what would you eat?" Mia asked.

"What you talking about Mia? And where do you come up with these crazy ideas?"

"Like…I don't know…say we ran out of food and Haley died."

"Thanks a lot." Haley said, pretending to be hurt.

"Okay fine, some one else dies, and we need to survive. What do you eat?"

"I know what I'm starting with." Tim said, giving me the most suggestive look.

"Don't say it, perv." I said, knowing that my boobs did get bigger after Emma was born.

"Love handles. I'd make like beef jerky out of their love handles. You could snack for days." Lindsay said.

"Ew… I so would not eat someone's love handles." I said, shaking and realizing that Emma was awoken from all the commotion, so I started playing with her hair.

"Well, you're going to starve, and we're all gonna eat you." Mia statement, almost as if that was really going to happen.

"No one is going to eat me, end of story."

"You know, I could eat your neck like a vampire." Peyton said, eyeing my neck like she was really going to do it which in turn caused Emma to giggle.

"You guys, seriously."

"What's the big deal? You're dead and I'm hungry."

"Yea, Brooke don't you want us to live?"

"We're hungry, Tiger." Haley said, making it like she was dieing of starvation.

"Okay, chow down, but I am going to haunt each and every one of you. At least I know my little girl won't eat me, right Em?"

"No biting, Mommy says that bad."

"Right baby girl." I said, pulling her into a tighter hug.

"I believe in ghosts." Tim randomly states.

"Totally." Mia says with such confidence in her voice.

"Don't even get me started." Peyton said.

"How about you, you believe in ghosts Linds?" Haley curiously asked.

"I think if someone dies suddenly, especially before their time, maybe they get confused. They don't know to leave a place and go to a new one." Lindsay said, and that was the first thing I could honestly I said I agreed with her about.

"You think they're still here, then? Jimmy Edwards and Keith?" Tim asked, causing everyone to go silent.

"Mine's a snow day. My happy place; Lindsay's is Walden Pond, mine's a snow day in Ohio." Mia said, breaking the silence.

"No school."

"Exactly, I'd stay in bed under the warm covers, and my mom would bring me hot chocolate. How bout you Peyton? Your mom ever bring you hot chocolate on a snow day?"

"No, I didn't have…" Peyton said, starting to tear up, and I grabbed her shoulder, trying to help out. "I didn't have a whole lot of snow days. Brooke and I did build a pretty killer snow fort once." She finished up and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"And you sat in it, and you worried that your lives were about to change." Lindsay spat; she has some nerve saying that.

"Just because you edited a book about our lives doesn't mean you know anything about us." I said, my blood starting to boil.

"I didn't mean anything by it, really. I was just…It's a beautiful story."

"That's nice Mia." Haley said, since Mia started to play the guitar.

"Thanks, I've had this melody forever and just don't have the lyrics yet."

"Why don't you keep playing it and maybe we can help you?" Haley suggested

"I think maybe we should probably just work on that in the studio, alone." Peyton said, shooting a glance towards Lindsay.

"Oh, for God's sakes. What am I going to do…steal Mia's song?"

"Who knows, you tried to steal my daughter."

"What about you Peyton? I heard you stole Lucas from Brooke once. Pot meet kettle." Lindsay said, obviously ignoring my comment.

"Ass met face. That's none of your business anyway. Get your nose out of my business and my life." Peyton said, backing me.

"Fine, then tell your friend over there to get out of mine and my fiancé's."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"You heard me, get the hell out of my life."

"In case you didn't realize it, your fiancé choose to be part of our daughter's which in turn includes me too."

"Uh, guys…the song." Mia suggested, trying to calm the situation down.

"I got one for you…My name's Brooke Fake, brunette Brooke. I don't have a boyfriend 'Cause I'm a bitch." Lindsay sang.

"Play it again, Mia." I said, ready to fight.

"Guys, we need to stop." Haley said, trying to stop the bickering.

"Mia." I ordered

"One, two, three, four..."

"Her name's Lindsey... man-faced Lindsey and her fiancé 'proposed' to me first with the very same ring!" I said, knowing what I just said was a head turner.

"You're lying." Lindsay said in disbelief.

"Oh, you didn't know those exact details of that night in NYC. He didn't tell you want happened did he?" I said, getting some what amused of the situation.

"Brooke." Peyton said, tugging at my shirt, hinting for me to stop.

"No, is she gonna cry?"

"Stop it." Lindsay said, almost in tears.

"Go ahead, let's cry, little rich girl." I said, egging her on.

"I said stop it." Full on tears where coming down her face.

"Is daddy gonna throw you a great, big, huge wedding at Walden Pond for his little crybaby daughter?" I asked, letting my anger get the best of me.

"Brooke, you don't know what you're talking about!" Haley stepped in, defending Lindsay.

"It's fine Hales, Daddy's gonna make everything better for the little rich girl that got everything she ever wanted!"

"He's dead! All right, Brooke? He's dead. He died two years ago from cancer, but not until he couldn't walk or talk or even recognize me. Does that make you happy? Does that make you feel better? That his death is with me every day, which I was the one who had to turn off the ventilator because my mother was too destroyed to do it? You want to hear the sound he made before he took that last breath? Oh, 'cause I can still hear it exactly how it sounded. Oh, does that make you happy? Are you glad that my life isn't perfect?" Lindsay said, barely understandable because she was crying so hard.

"Lindsey..." I said, knowing that I pushed her too far.

"I used to admire the Brooke from the book. She seemed so noble... kind…and selfless. I wish she were here, Brooke. That version of you. What happened to her?" Lindsay said, leaving the room and Haley following after her. Leaving me now playing with Emma and Peyton eventually joined in. Some time later, Haley came back and started to play too.

"God, the last time I was trapped in the school was the shooting. You know how Lindsey and I got so close? She was editing Lucas' book, and I still wasn't really sure about her 'cause I was rooting for Lucas to be with my best friend Brooke... or hell maybe even Peyton." Haley said, causing all three of us to smile. "Anyway, she... she was working on the chapter about that fight you and Luke had in the rain and what happened afterwards." Haley said, causing me to remember that night and I started to blush. "And she said to me, 'I want this to be Lucas' best writing... the best he has in him... because Brooke deserves it. We've been friends ever since."

"Can I please talk with you?" I said, finding Lindsay, after leaving Emma with Peyton and Haley, but Lindsay started to leave. "I'm sorry. God, Lindsey, I'm sorry. I am so sorry for what I said about your father, okay? I don't know what it is, but you bring out the insecurities in me, and I end up being the worst possible version of myself."

"Welcome to the club." Lindsay said in a matter of fact tone.

"Haley told me what you said about wanting to get that chapter right in the book, the one about the night in the rain. And I think that's what makes it so hard, you know... the fact that Lucas has found this person that's so great and that has such a big heart... And it was never my ring. I was just trying to hurt you. And the only reason I recognized it is 'cause that's the ring Keith gave Karen when he proposed to her, before he walked into this school and never walked out again. So you have to know how much Lucas loves you if he wanted you to have it."

"Why would you tell me that?" Lindsay said; her and I both shocked that I revealed so much to her.

"So you stop doubting it. So we stop doing this. God, you gave me a clean slate, and I said something dumb that I didn't even mean, and I was just too stubborn to take it back. I guess it's obvious that I'm not the Brooke in the book anymore. The truth is, I never was."

"I think you were. And I think you still are. It's just... you're not that couple anymore. And in a way, it breaks my heart, 'cause I really was rooting for them. But Lucas and I have written our own chapter now, and that's a chapter I won't apologize for, no matter how much you are in it because of Emma."

"No, you don't have to. And you don't have a man face or a big ass. The fact is, you have a pretty great ass, so..." I said, trying to diffuse the situation and calm us both down.

"Okay. Before this turns into a women-in-prison film..." She said, causing us to both chuckle. "Maybe we should move on."

"Moving on sounds... overdue." I said, smiling

"Well, guess it's time for me to get back to work." Tim said, once Lindsay and I walked back into the room, and I saw that Emma was again asleep, but this time in Haley's arms.

"But you're forgetting something, short bus. The door's locked." I said, taking Emma from Haley and mouthing thank you to her.

"No big deal."

"What you mean no big deal?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, my God! Did you know how to do that this whole time?" Peyton said, after Tim opened it, revealing the outside world.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you say something?" Haley asked, just as lost as I was.

"I miss you guys. Nobody keeps in touch anymore."

Pretty soon, we gathered up our things and started to leave, the memories from this night we will never forget.

"All right. I'll see you later." Haley said, leaving with Lindsay.

"See ya." Mia said.

"If it's ok Peyt, I want to meet up with Luke. I'm sure he wants to see Emma dressed in her uniform."

"Ok, you want us to wait?"

"Can you?"

"Go, ahead, we'll wait. I want to; and you know why? Because you are my best friend, Brooke Davis, and you always will be."

"Yes, I will. Love you." I said, giving Peyton a hug, secretly wishing she was giving me strength for what I was about to do.

"Hey Luke." I said, spotting him in the parking lot. I started to walk towards him with a half a sleep Emma on my shoulder.

"Hi Brooke…there's my girl. How are you sweet pea? Did you have fun at the game?" He asked Emma, who was slowly warming up to him.

"Mhm."

"Where were you guys? I didn't see you…" He said, turning his attention back to me.

"Ha, that's a funny story actually. We…"

"Wait… where's Lindsay? She was supposed to come home with me and I didn't see her at the game either."

"I think she went home with Haley. I'm sure she's fine. I really want to talk to you about something."

"Hold on, let me just call her." Luke called Lindsay and they had such a loving conversation, well at least it seemed like that with what Luke was saying. And from that, I lost all my courage to tell him that I still did love him, with all of my heart, but since that love is so strong that I'll let him go and marry Lindsay if that's what his heart truly wants.

"Luke, I'm just going to go."

"Wait…Brooke…what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Never mind…it's obviously not important anymore." I said, walking away towards Peyton's car, leaving Luke more confused than ever. Once I got to the car, I strapped a sleeping Emma into the car seat. I leaned my head against the window and silently started to cry. I guess Peyton noticed from the rearview mirror, because I felt her hand snake around the seat and tried to comfort me, the best she can since she was driving.

**AN: Hope you guys liked the conclusion of that chapter. The next one should be up sometime next week. Please read and review. =)**


	21. Bleed

**Chapter 17** ~ "I bleed my heart out on this paper for you, so you can see what I can't say."

"Hey mini Brooke, why don't you round up the troops and tell them that dinner is ready."

"Otay Aunt Peyton." Emma said, running from the kitchen to the other rooms in the house. Her last stop was to Brooke's room. She found her mother lying in bed, writing something and had tears coming down her face. "Mommy, Aunt Peyton says dinner's ready." She said, jumping on top of her, causing Brooke to smile.

"All right, sweet girl. I'll be down in a little bit. Did you help Aunt Peyton cook dinner?"

"Mhm."

"Good girl, Mommy's so proud of you and I love you from the bottom of my heart, no matter what. You know that?" Emma just shook her head yes. "Go ahead and go eat."

"Okay Momma." Emma said, and as quickly as she came in, she left.

"Em, where's your Mom?" Peyton asked once the little girl came back into the kitchen.

"She said that she'll be down when she's done."

"Oh, what was she doing?" _It's like pulling teeth_, Peyton thought.

"She was writing something and crying too."

"Wh..." Jake started to say, but was silenced by Peyton giving him a nod; a nod that meant I know what's going on, trust me.

"I'll be right back, everyone go ahead and eat, and babe keep an eye on everyone?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." Peyton said, giving Jake a loving kiss on the cheek. Peyton made her way to Brooke's bedroom, knowing that she was writing a letter to Lucas like she did in high school, but was not sure the extent of the letter itself. Once she got there, she just stood in the door frame, watching Brooke. She noticed how much thought Brooke put into every word, and how much hesitation there was. Brooke was done and she started to leave the room, but was startled by Peyton just standing there.

"Your daughter told me what you were doing, you ok? Anything you want to talk about?"

"I'm fine P. Sawyer, really. I just needed to get all that out. I don't know what I'm going to do with it yet, if I should send it or not."

"I just worry about you, that's all."

"I know you do and I thank you for that, really."

"Just know that whatever you do with the letter, I got your back."

"Thanks, P. you're the best friend ever."

The two girls made their way down to the dinner table to join Jake and the kids. Everyone else ate, while Brooke sat there and played with her food, making it look like she was eating while she in fact wasn't. Peyton was the only one to pick up on this and this made her even more worried about her friend. After dinner, Jenny and Peyton cleared the table and did the dishes, calling it mother and daughter bonding time. Brooke thought it was sweet and couldn't wait until Emma was big enough to do that. And Emma loving her aunt and cousin so much followed them into the kitchen acting like a total goof. This gave Jake and Ayden perfect bonding time as well. Brooke walked into the kitchen and picked Emma up, twirled her around; telling her that she loved her and giving her tremendous amounts of kisses. As if Brooke and Peyton's minds were linked, Peyton knew why Brooke was acting like this; Brooke was going to give the letter to Lucas tonight. Peyton thinking that was a really smart idea, but also thought that the negative effects of it would be extreme.

Brooke stepped out, not too long after hanging in the kitchen for a little bit with the "girls". She returned sometime later, just in time to put Emma to bed; her expression still the same as when she left. This worried Peyton even more because she hates to see Brooke so broken hearted and upset.

"I left it in between the doors." Brooke said, after returning from putting Emma to bed and plopping down on the couch; knowing that Peyton was curious about what happened.

"You sure about this?" Peyton asked.

"Mhm, it was something I needed to do. I couldn't hold it in anymore."

MEANWHILE

"Dinner was great Lucas that was such a good idea to go out." Lindsay said, getting out of the car and walking towards the house.

"Well I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it, almost as much as I love you." Lindsay said giving Lucas a kiss on the lips. They continued to make out, until Lindsay tripped over an envelope. "Hey, Lucas what's this?" Lindsay asked, holding up the letter, not knowing at all what it was.

"It's uhh….something for me. Don't worry about it." Lucas said. Opposite to Lindsay, he immediately recognized what it was, smiling at the different possibilities that were inside that envelope; while the letter had a different reaction from Lindsay. She thought that Lucas should have told her what it was, and the fact that he didn't angered her and made her somewhat distrustful towards Lucas.

**AN: Hola everyone, sorry it wasn't up sooner. I was in bed all weekend with a sinus infection; I originally wanted to upload Saturday. I tried something new with this chapter; let me know what you all think. I know this one is short, but there's a companion piece and that should be up by Friday. Thank you to all who read and reviewed last time, I love you guys for that; don't forget to do it this time. **


	22. Shape of My Heart

**Chapter 18** ~ "I played my part, kept you in the dark; now let me show you the shape of my heart."

As soon as Lucas had the letter in his hands, he knew that the letter must be important if it was from Brooke, she only did that in high school when she had something serious to say, but either had difficulty or was afraid of saying it out loud. The letter had such a positive affect on Lucas, that he fell asleep right after reading it. He had a smile on his face; a smile that could have been misconstrued as never wanting to leave. That smile did not go unnoticed by Lindsay either. She is full of jealousy and anger because never once did she see him fall asleep with a smile on his face because he was thinking of her. He really did not truly love her. Tears started coming down her face as she was thinking about everything between Brooke and Lucas. Shaking, she picked up the envelope labeled Letter 83, and read the letter.

Dear Luke,

Yes this is letter 83; I know, shocking right? I can not believe there's that many. This one won't be very different than the others. Let me start off by saying this…I love you, always have, always will. I know that you might not feel the same way; you're in love with Lindsay. And I'm happy for you, really. The love I have for you is so strong, that like I did with Peyton all those years ago, I'll let you go. Go be with Lindsay, I love you so much that I want to see you happy. And I know that you were and maybe still mad at me for not telling you about Emma. You have every right to be, I made you like Dan, something I know you hate. It ate at me since I found out, you would have been there at my side through the whole pregnancy because that is the type of guy you are and I adore that about you. I wish you were because it got so lonely and you know I hate being alone. You missed out on Emma's first big moments and I am so sorry for that. Part of the reason that led me to come to Tree Hill was this dream that I kept having; I still have it to this day. In this dream, you and I are together, married, with Emma, one big happy family; so happy, I was pregnant with our son. You couldn't be happier to finally have a boy in the family. And God, I want this dream to come true so bad. I love you with all my heart; you are the guy for me, there's no one else I could possibly want to spend the rest of my life with.

Your mine forever,

Brooke

After reading this, Lindsay's silent tears turned into a full breakdown. She couldn't deal with this anymore. Lucas' heart belongs to Brooke, as does hers. _"They have a child together; they will get back together eventually. Why not just spare my heart along the way?"_ Lindsay thought. Because of that, she made a rash decision. She packed a quick overnight bag with only important things that she would need and left. But before she left, she placed the letter on the night side table with her engagement ring and a note, simply saying sorry.

**AN: Yes, I know it's short, but it's important enough to stand on its own. Happy Halloween! I hope everyone likes this chapter, please review. **


	23. Everybody in Love

_AN: Just a quick one, this chapter is in Brooke's point of view._

**Chapter 19** ~ "I can't eat, I can't sleep, what else could it be, missing you so deep, long as I'm where you're going to, I'd wait forever and a day for you."

A month goes by since Lindsay left, and Lucas is extremely depressed. All he does is just sit in bed all day and drink himself into a stupor. Not only does this worry me, but it has all worried everyone else; no one has seen him since then, even his daughter, Emma. Despite everyone's calls to check up on him, none have gotten through have all gone straight to voicemail.

"_Hey Luke, it's Nate…Haley and I were thinking about having the family over next weekend for a little get together, nothing big, Brooke and Emma are invited too. Call me back and let me know if you are in"_

"_Hey there Broody, it's me. I don't know if you're going to this Naley thing at the end of the week, but if you are could you possibly take Emma? I have to do some important work at Clothes over Bro's and it can't be put off…please, Emma would love to see you and the Naley clan too."_

"_Lucas, it's Peyton, I know that we have not talked that much since I came back, but you need to call someone…anyone…we are all worried about you, especially Brooke and Emma."_

"_Lucas Eugene Scott! I don't like all this moping around; it's not good for you. You better get up and out of that bed mister. I'm worried about you, you're my best friend so I did the only logical thing I could think of to snap you out of this, I called Karen; she should be here soon. Please call me back, Haley."_

"_Luke, it's Cheery… I really need you to call me back this time, it's important, ok well not really that important…anyway… Emma really wants to see you, she misses her Daddy like crazy. She really really wanted to give you a Valentine's Day card and for you to be her Valentine this year, but you weren't answering you phone. Please call us back."_

'Come on Hales, pick up the phone, I need to talk to you.' I thought to myself while pacing the living room, waiting for Haley to pick up the phone.

"Hello Scott residence." Jamie's cute voice said through the phone.

"Hey Jamie, is you're mom there?"

"Aunt Brooke! I'm so happy that you called."

"Aww thanks Jamie. I'm glad I got to talk to you too. So what are you up today?"

"Nothing much, I'm going to go play outside. Hey, could you bring Emma over so we could play?"

"I don't know buddy, I gotta check with your mom first, but if she says yes then we'll definitely come over. How does that sound?"

"That sounds awesome; alright, here's my mom."

"Bye Jamie."

"Bye Aunt Brooke, love ya."

"You too."

"Hey Tiger, what's up?"

"Well first off, Jamie invited us over today. Hopefully that's ok…"

"Yea, of course that's fine. You and Emma are always welcome here, you know that."

"As much as Jamie may think; us hanging out was not the main reason why I called, I need your advice. You think Karen will be ok with Emma?"

"OMG, Brooke… yes she will. She loves you; you're like her 3rd daughter. She will be so happy to be with Emma. She would never get made at you for that, if anything she would agree with you for what you did."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, she was the second biggest supporter of you and Luke…me being the biggest." Haley said laughing, causing me to laugh as well.

"If you say so, I trust you."

"It will be fine, trust me. So what time you guys going to come by? You want to do dinner?"

"Whatever's easier for you guys, I don't want to be a bother."

"Jeez, Tiger don't worry about it. You and Emma are always welcome here no matter what, you know that."

"Ok…ok…how about 6 then?"

"Great see you guys at 6."

"You too….thanks again Tutor Mom."

After I got off the phone with Haley, I got Emma ready to go out. But before we go to the Naley house, I wanted to take Emma to see her grandfather; knowing that she should meet him and know him somehow. And when I go see Keith, it will give me some time of peace and this time…to ask him to give me some guidance on what to do with Luke because I was so confused.

"Lucas…open up the door…it's your mother." Karen said, not wanting to use her because really, it's not her home anymore.

"Hey Ma…" Lucas said, slowly opening the door 'cause he wasn't used to the sunlight.

"Oh my boy…what has gotten into you?"

"Lukie!" Lily said, running into Lucas's arms.

"Hi Lily, you've gotten so big since the last time I saw you."

"I know, I four now."

"You are! Wow, where did the time fly?" Lucas said, directing the last part towards his mother.

"I know why don't you shower and spend some time with her?"

"Ya, let's go the park." Lily interjected.

"Ok, but Ma I really need to talk to you about something before we go, it's kind of important." Luke reluctantly said, wanting to tell her about Emma.

"I'm sure it is, but whatever it is, it could wait till you get back." Karen said, having an ulterior motive to this alone time.

"Alright Emma…here we are." I said, causing Emma to give me a perplexed look.

"This no Uncle Nate and Aunt Haley's."

"I know sweet pea, we just had to make a pit stop before hand." I said, taking her out of her seat. "There's some one I want you to meet."

"Okay."

Walking up to the grave sit still chokes me up. That day was so hard… his life…even if I only knew him for a short time, he meant so much to me. He's the man who taught Luke how to be and raised to him the man that I love so much.

"Hey Keith…its Brooke…I know I haven't bee around as much as I used to, but I've been a little busy…raising your granddaughter." I spoke with silent tears coming down my face and hugging Emma even tighter and giving her a kiss on top of her head; she was sitting on my lap, while I was sitting on the ground. "She's almost two, you would have loved her, every night I always tell her about her special guardian angel Keith looking down and protecting her. Everyone else is doing well, except Luke. Lindsay left him and I feel that some of it is my fault, heck I told him that I still loved him and immediately after she left. He's probably mad at me and I don't know what to do. He won't answer any of my calls or texts; he hasn't seen Emma in over a month. I'm just so lost, what do you think I should do?"

"Brooke…" A strange, yet familiar voice said, and I swear Keith must have been listing to me.

"Karen…you're here already?"

"Yes, just got in this morning." Karen said, taking a seat next to me.

"That's good, where's Lily?"

"She's with Lucas. I needed to come here alone."

"I know what you mean."

"And this must be Maddie, Haley and Nathan's youngest one."

"Ha," I chuckled, "Actually this is Emma, she's my daughter, your granddaughter Please don't freak out."

"Really? It's not Haley's daughter."

"Nope, she's mine all the way. Emma, what's your full name?"

"Emma Haley Dawis." Emma said, shyly, and turning more into my lap.

"I can't believe it…"

"Please don't be mad like your son was. I am so sorry for keeping her from you, but it was a complicated time."

"I'm not mad Brooke, my son is always complicated when it concerns his heart and who he truly loves, I get it." Karen spoke truthfully.

"I'm so sorry for everything, really."

"Brooke, its fine. I'm just happy that you finally made me a grandmother, even though I am a little young for that."


	24. When Love Takes Over

**Chapter 20** ~ "When love takes over…"

"Hey Ma, we're home." Lucas screamed as he and Lily walked through the door.

"All right, thanks Haley. I'll see what I can do…Aww, there's my kids. Did you guys have fun?" Karen said, in a very mischievous tone.

"Ya, we did… what you are going to do? Who were you on the phone with? Lucas said, quizzing his mother.

"Don't worry about it Luke, it will all be fine. Did you guys eat?"

"Mhm, I think I tired her out…" Lucas said, pointing over to where Lily was now sleeping on the couch.

"I think so too, and the time change too. Let me just put her in my bed and then we'll chat."

"Ok."

Karen grabbed Lily and took her to her old bedroom, and placed her on the bed. She knew what she wanted to talk to Lucas about, Brooke and Emma, but she just did not know what to say or how to even approach the subject. So she just took her time going back to the living room.

"Alright Mom, before you get angry….hear me out…" Lucas said, picking his words carefully.

"I know about Emma."

"How? Don't tell me you've known all along…"

"No I haven't, I ran into Brooke today and she told me."

"Oh, ok."

"Lucas, you know I love you and always will; you're my son. But you need to stop hiding your heart and I completely agree with Brooke and what she did with Emma."

'But…why…? How…?"

"Just let me finish. When it comes to Brooke and because of what happened in high school, she puts her guard up…and it's high and hard to get down, you and I both know that. And realize where she's coming from…twice you broke her heart…she loved you both times, and I think that love hasn't gone away. She did not want to tie you down with a kid because she thought that you would be unhappy and truly not want to be there since you didn't fight for her all those years ago. Now, she also told me about what happened since they've gotten back to Tree Hill. That girl still loves you with all of her heat, she looks and talks about you the same way I do when I talk about Keith. She feels horrible; she thinks that she's the reason why you're so unhappy. Deep down, I still think you love her too. I may be wrong, but that's just a hunch. So what I'm trying to say is to stop hiding your heart, who ever you love I'll be happy with but you need to stop this moping around. The darkness has no answers, so why still be like that? You know that romantic notion that all the garbage and the pain is really healing and beautiful and sort of poetic? It's not. It's just garbage and its pain. You know what's better? Love. The day that you start thinking that love is overrated is the day that you're wrong. The only thing wrong with love and faith and belief is not having it. Follow you're heart Luke, I'm almost sure of where it will lead you…"

"Thanks Ma, I've been kind of thinking the same thing. I'm going to go take a walk."

After some time, Lucas ended up at the river court. He spent a couple of hours there just thinking and trying to figure out some plan, some way to get his life back on track. And that's when it came to him, like a comet soaring through the night sky. He knew exactly what to do; he pulled out his phone and pressed number one on speed dial.

"Hey, it's me. Look, I'm at the airport and I've got tickets to Las Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight?"

**AN: Hola, so sorry it's short and somewhat late. And I know…major cliffhanger, but don't worry I will update soon. Thanks for the reviews last chapter, let's continue them for this chapter. **


	25. AN 3

_Hey guys, I need your opinions on something. I have the next chapter fully written, with somewhat of a sexual scene. It is not too graphic, but since I've never written one before, I need to know what you guys think…Should I keep it in there or take it out?_


	26. What's My Name?

**Chapter 21** ~ "Baby you got me, ain't nowhere that I'd be. Then with your arms around me, back and forth you rock me. So I surrender, to every word you whisper; every door you enter, I will let you in."

"Luke…you're crazy. Of course I would love to marry you, but I dream of a big wedding, not something in Vegas; and besides we can't take Emma with us out there."

"Whatever you want Pretty Girl; I'll do anything you want."

"What I want is for you to trade in those tickets and come home to your loving fiancé and daughter."

"I can do that."

"Great, we'll be waiting at your house."

"Brooke…I just want to say something…"

"Broody, whatever it is, it can wait. I just want to see you."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

I hung up the phone with the biggest smile on my face. I don't think I've been this happy since Emma was first placed into my arms. My dreams are finally coming true; the love of my life just asked me to marry him.

"Hey, B. Davis…Emma fell asleep in Jenny's bed, they were watching a movie, and I figured that I would just let her sleep there for the night." Peyton said, pulling me from my happy thoughts.

"Uhh…what?"

"Emma's spending the night in Jenny's room."

"Oh, ok."

"What's going on Brooke?"

"Luke asked me to marry him. Can you watch Emma for the night? I want to go see my fiancé." I said in one quick breath.

"Wait….when did this happen? OMG, you said yes." Peyton said, pulling me into a big hug. "I am so happy for you. Of course I'll watch mini Brooke…go be with your man and fill me with the details after."

"Alright, I will…thank you so much Peyt, this really means a lot to me." I said, kissing her on the check and rushing out of the door.

Driving to Luke's house, my hands were shaking. I don't know why I was so nervous. I was finally getting everything I wanted; there is no need to be nervous. I couldn't wait to see him and wrap my arms around him and never let go. I ended up just sitting on his front steps, instead of in my car, waiting for him to come home from the airport. Pretty soon, I saw his car pull up. I fought every bone in my body not to get up and go jump into his arms and kiss him furiously.

"Hey Pretty girl…" Luke said, sitting down next to me. "Where's our daughter?"

I loved it when he said our daughter; I put my head on his should and he wrapped his arm around me. "She's at Peyton and Jake's. I didn't know that she was sleeping when you called and I didn't want to wake her."

"That's fine."

"This is real right? 'Cause it feels like I'm dreaming."

"Does this help make it real?" He asked, getting down on one knee and doing this the proper way. "Will you?"

"Considering we have a 2 year old together and I already said yes. I think I'll say yes again." I said, smiling and crying because I was so happy.

Luke put the ring on my finger, and I was shocked. It was the same ring from that night in New York; the night that Emma was conceived, the night I fell in love with him all over again.

"Yes, Brooke…it's the same ring. And even though Lindsay did wear it at one point, it was always meant for you. It symbolized an amazing night."

"That night was pretty amazing definitely goes into our top five nights together." I said, laughing.

"Just kiss me, you fool."

"Any day"

I leaned in and kissed him, and it felt so right. God, I have missed kissing him. There was so much feeling and passion behind it that I didn't want to let go. But after some time, Luke pulled back and gave me a suggestive look. I knew what that look meant, so I just nodded my head. He took my hand and led me inside and into his bedroom.

As we entered Luke's bed room, it was purely ecstasy. I could barely control myself. As our lips touched, he closed the door with his foot, claiming that he wanted this to be private. We made our way towards his bed, our lips never parting; once they finally did part, I laid down on his bed and grabbed his shirt, pulling him and closer to me. Luke's heads ever so gently made their way underneath my shirt and ever so gently up the side of my body. Rolling him over, so now I was on top, allowing me to freely take my shirt off while Luke fumbles with his as well. I bent down to kiss him more, as I was doing that, I maneuvered my hands down to his jeans and tried to undo them. "Let me help you with this Pretty Girl." Luke cried out as he flipped us over again, all the while taking his pants off. Now that we were both fully in the nude, we were physically and emotionally ready as well. The kissing started up again, until I pushed him away.

"Wait Luke…just give me a minute."

"What's the matter Brooke? You don't want this?"

"No, Luke I do, believe me. I just want to savor the moment, that's all."

"Fine, than savor away." Luke said with a devilish grin and I knew that I wasn't going to get what I wanted.

We started kissing again, but this time the kissing went further. Kissing went to touching and exploring; touching and exploring then went to making love. We both reached our climaxes at almost the same time; I collapsed back onto the bed, panting my brains out. Luke followed my actions and did the same, as well as putting his arm around me. This in turn caused me cuddle up nice and close to him. Our bodies were intertwined, and I couldn't have wanted it any other way.

"Luke am I being totally cheesy if I say that that was ten times better than the fantasies I've ever had about us."

"You are never cheesy Pretty Girl." Luke said kissing my forehead.

**AN: Alright guys, what do you think? I ended up putting the scene in there cause everyone wanted it. It was my first ever scene like that, so go easy on me. Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions, I love them so much. Happy early Thanksgiving to everyone if I don't see you before then. **


	27. Some Hearts

**Chapter 22** ~ "I wake up feeling like my life's worth living; can't recall when I last felt that way. Guess it must be all this love you're giving."

"Mmmm…morning Pretty Girl." Lucas said, placing a kiss on my head.

"Morning to you too…fiancé." I said, instantly smiling as soon as those words left my mouth. "Where you watching me sleep?"

"Mhm."

"How long have you been up? Why didn't you wake me?" I said, propping up on my elbows and facing him.

"Not long, and because you were so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you."

"Awww, that's sweet of you Broody, but I wouldn't have minded."

"But you seemed to be in a good dream…"

"I was dreaming, but I was thinking about our daughter too."

"Oh yea, what were you thinking about her?"

"If she's going to be ok with all of this." I said, lying back down on Lucas's chest.

"She's going to love it, especially having her own room again." Lucas blurted out

"Is that your subtle way of asking me to move in with you?" I asked, looking deep into those eyes that I love the most.

"Yea, I guess it is."

"You sure about this? Cause that last sentence didn't sound like it."

"I was never more sure about anything. That just wasn't how I wanted to do it."

"It was fine Luke; I would love to move in with you. Come on, let's go get our daughter from the Jagielski house and tell her the news."

"Alright, sounds like a plan."

"Good, let me just jump in the shower and we could go."

"How about I join you?" Luke asked seductively. All I did was nod, and Lucas then picked me up and raced to the bathroom.

After having a very nice and interesting shower, we got into his car and drove to Peyton and Jake's house. All the while, Luke was holding my hand and giving it kisses every so often. It was really cute and sweet. I heard some commotion coming from the house as we walked through the door.

"Hey …where you at?"

"Ohhh…hey there B. Davis, I didn't hear you come in." Peyton said, coming out of the living room all disheveled looking, and then it clicked in my head.

"Oh My God….you two just totally had sex."

"You did too."

"Well I didn't have 3 kids in the house while I was."

"Oh, come on Brooke, how do you think Ayden came along?" Peyton asked, all the while Jake and Lucas were standing there awkwardly.

"Soo…uhhh…Luke, you wanna go out back and shot some hoops?" Jake asked, obviously wanting to get out of the situation.

"Yea, sure." Lucas said, feeling the same feelings that Jake it.

"Alright, enough bickering about sex…" Peyton said as soon as the guys left. "…give me those details."

"Well… last night he called me from the airport and told me that he had tickets to Vegas and wanted to know if Emma and I wanted to go and get married last night. I told him that I would love to marry him, but I want a big normal wedding and I felt that we couldn't bring Emma to Vegas. So then we decided to meet up at his house. I went there right after I saw you and waited for a little bit for him to come home. He got there and proposed the proper way. And I again said yes. So then we did the same thing you just did with my daughter sleeping down the hall." I said the last point, teasing of course. "Then we woke up, he asked me and Emma to move in with him, and then did something else again in the shower before coming here."

"Wow, I am so happy for you Brooke, you have to believe me. And I'm shocked, twice within a 24 hour span. But I have to ask this once, and I will never ask it again. You sure this is what Luke wants? Like this isn't some rebound thing since Lindsay left? And I'm only asking because I care about you a ton, you are like my sister and I hate to see you get upset if it is."

"Peyton, I'm glad that you're so worried about me, but this is for real. Luke and I love each other, and that's all that matters."

"Fine, then as long as you're happy, I'm happy too."

"I am so happy."

"Great, now let me see that ring." Peyton said, and I showed her my hand. "B. Davis that's gorgeous."

"Thank you P. Sawyer, for everything, especially letting me live with you. I wouldn't have made it through a lot of days if it wasn't for you."

"Anytime, but you know that the feelings mutual."

"I know, and that's why I wanted to know if you would be my maid of honor."

"I would be honored, but isn't it too early to be thinking about that stuff already? You haven't even been engaged for 12 hours yet."

"Yea, it is, but you being my maid of honor has always been my dream."

"MOMMA!" Emma screamed, walking out into the kitchen with Jenny.

"Hey there girlie, did you have fun last night?" I said, engulfing her in a hug.

"Yea, Jenny and I watched Hannah Montana movie."

"That's great. Thanks Little Jenny-J for starting her early with that craziness."

"It's not craziness Aunt Brooke, she's amazing.

"Of course she is." I said, rolling my eyes causing Peyton to let out a small laugh.

"Hey Em, I got a question for you." I said, placing Emma on the island. "How do you feel about moving in with Daddy?"

"I would luvs it Mommy."

"Then it's settled, we're moving in with Daddy."

**AN: Hey guys, hope everyone had a good holiday. Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter, I love all feedback so don't be shy. Next update should be by the weekend. R&R**


	28. Stay

**Chapter 23** ~ "And I love you more than I did before"

"So, Em, explain to me why we are painting your room purple if you other room is pink?" I asked while Luke Emma, and I painted the room; well mostly me and Luke, Emma was painting on paper.

"Cuz I like it, Jenny and Maddie have their rooms like this, and Aunt Peyton said pink was too girlie like you Momma."

"Great, remind me to thank Aunt Peyton for that wonderful comment, and to corrupt Ayden too."

"Why Ayden, Mommy?"

"Don't worry about it sweet pea." I said, looking down at my daughter. "Aw, Emma don't rub your eyes, maybe it's time for you to take a nap." I suggested, but it was too late. She rubbed her eyes and must have gotten her kiddy paint in them, causing her to cry her eyes out.

"I got her Pretty Girl, you keep painting."

"You sure?"

"Yea." Luke said, placing a kiss on my head.

"Ok, but once you calm her down, change her clothes and put her down for a nap in Ayden's pack-n-play that we borrowed to be used while we were painting her room."

"You got it Cheery…come on Miss Emma, let's get you cleaned up." Luke said, picking Emma up and walking out of the room.

I wanted to call Peyton and tease her about telling Emma that pink was to girlie before Luke got back. So I put my paint brush down, wiped my hands and hit number two on my cell's speed dial; and shockingly Jenny picked up the phone.

"Hey Little Jenny J, is your mom around?"

"Hi Aunt Brooke. Her and daddy are trying to put Ayden for his nap, he gots a cold."

"Aww, he's sick?"

"Mhm, for like two whole days now."

"Urgh, can you tell her to call me when she gets a chance?'

"Okie dokie." Jenny said, hanging up the phone, which was really good thing since I heard Luke's footsteps.

Quickly, I picked up my paint brush and started to paint a new section, making it look like I've been working the whole time he was gone. I felt a pair of strong arms snake around me and I instantly relaxed.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself."

"You ok? You seem tense…" Luke said, as I put my head back onto his shoulder.

"Yea, just stressed out, that's all."

"What's the matter Pretty Girl?"

"I'm just nervous about the release of my up-coming line, nothing major."

"Well, does this help?" Luke asked as his hand gradually moved underneath my shirt and unclasped my bra, slowly but surely turning me on.

"You know that always helps." I said, putting the pain brush down and turning around to face him. "But we need to get this done, Emma needs her own room. And besides, this would be so wrong to do it in her room anyway."

"I really want to help you, I hate seeing you so stressed out."

"I can tell that you really want to help me." I said giggling.

"Then just give into me." Luke said with a devilish grin, which he knew I couldn't say no to.

"You know I love that smile and I can't say no to it." I said, ending it with a kiss.

**AN: Hey guys, I know it's short but I haven't had time to write I've just been extremely busy with school and work, and it's not going to get better till one stops. With that being said, I will not be updating for 2 weeks, I have finals and everything that I need to do. But I will update before Christmas. Hopefully everyone likes this chapter, please read and review and thanks to all who did last time. **


	29. Tonight

**Chapter 24** ~ "Oh you know that tonight I'm loving you"

Two months have passed since Emma and I have moved into Luke's place. The weeding date, October 18, is coming up and I couldn't be happier. Yes, it is only a short engagement but I could not wait to be his wife. Its three weeks until the wedding and us girls are at the newly opened Clothes Over Bros; one of the best girls days I've ever had in a long time, this time it's my two best friends and our daughters. Peyton will be my maid of honor, and Haley is the other bridesmaid. Emma was of course the flower girl. And despite Peyton and Haley's pleads not to, I decided on making everyone in the wedding party's dresses, even Jenny and Maddie even though they were not in the actual party, I think they deserved it. We were all having a good time, getting and doing fittings of the dresses. I closed the store because not only did I not want to be bothered while we were doing this, I needed to get this done before the wedding, obviously. We were in the back and I was fixing Peyton's dress while she had it on; that was until I heard the door chime, letting us know that someone has entered the store.

"Uhh…sorry, we are closed for the day, please come back tomorrow and I could help you then." I screamed from the back, not moving from my position placing pins in Peyton's dress.

"Oh, that's fine; none of your fat ass clothes could fit me anyway." The stranger screamed back as she was pacing and looking at the various clothes in the front; something seemed familiar about this person, but I could not put my finger on it.

"Hey lady...you have a lot of nerve coming here and saying these things." I said making my way to the front of the store.

"Oh, I know I do, but I guess that means your fat ass doesn't want me here so I guess I'll just go back to Milan." And that's when it clicked in my head who she was.

"Oh my God." I screamed, running the remaining distance to the front of the store. Today just got a whole lot better. "I've missed you so much" I said, hugging Rachel tightly. "How are you?"

"Never been better."

"You look really happy, Rach, what's that about?" I asked, pulling her towards the couch and sitting down. "Hell, I haven't seen you this happy and bubbly since Cooper was in the picture. Wait is he?" Rachel just said nothing and smiled. "He is! I'm happy for you Rach; it's time for you to get your happy ending."

"And I couldn't be happier, but tell me about you… a little birdie told me that you're going to walk down the aisle soon."

"Yea, Luke and I decided on October 18th. And what little birdie did you get your information from?" I asked curiously.

"Lucas, huh? You always did love him in high school. Ahhh, I was told not to reveal my sources."

"Yea, we couldn't be happier. And we…" I started to say, but was interrupted by Emma.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy," Emma said running to the front of the store and jumping onto my lap. "I hungies."

"I know baby, it's almost dinner time."

"You and Lucas got busy real quick, huh?" Rachel said smirking and winking at me.

"It's a long story that I'll tell you eventually. But, hey Miss Emma…can you say hi to Aunt Rachel?" I asked, looking down at my daughter.

"I gots another Aunt?"

"Mhm."

"Oh, okay. Hi" Emma said, with no evidence of shyness in her voice, which shocked me.

"Hi there. You look really pretty in that dress, how old are you?"

"Ummm…2s."

"20 months to be exact." I said smiling and correcting Emma. "Hey, Em could you go get Aunt Haley and Aunt Peyton for me?"

"Otay."

"What's up B. Davis?" Peyton asked as she made her way to where we were sitting. "Rachel, oh man. How are you?" Peyton said, hugging her as well.

"I've been good, how about you?"

"Same old same old. B, I was just going to tell you that I have to go and start making dinner for the boys."

"Same here Tigger."

"Oh, ok then. Thank you guys for coming, it's been a blast."

"Aunt Brooke, can Emma sleep over tonight?" Jenny asked tugging at my pant leg.

"I don't know Little Jenny J; you gotta ask your mom."

"Mommy, can Emma sleep over?"

"What did Aunt Brooke say?"

"She said to ask you."

"B?"

"It's fine, as long as you're ok with it."

"Yea, I'm cool with it."

"How does that sound Emma? You want to have a sleep over at Jenny's house?"

"YAY!"

"Ok, well I'll take that as a yes. I guess I'll text or call you later P. Sawyer."

"Yea, whenever. You know she's always welcome here."

"That I do, well you have a good time Miss Emma and you behave." I said, turning my attention to the girl in my arms.

"Otay, Momma…love you." Emma said as she and everyone else walked out the store, leaving just me and Rachel.

"Alright whore, now that everyone's gone…you want to go get some dinner?" Rachel asked, causing me to smirk at our old nicknames for each other.

"Yea bitch, just let me call Luke and tell him what's going on and I have to ask you this question…will you be one of my bridesmaids? I would have asked you sooner, but I didn't know you were going to be in town and we haven't talked in a while."

"Whoa, slow down there. Go call Lucas and I'd loved to be one of your bridesmaids."

"Thank you, it means so much to me." I said engulfing her into a big hug.

Luke didn't pick up his phone, which was strange so I just left him a voice mail telling him that I'm going out to eat with Rachel and that Emma's spending the night at Peyton and Jake's so he's on his own with dinner. Catching up with Rachel was a blast; she sure knows how to make me laugh. I told her about the night Emma was conceived and pretty much everything else going on in everyone else's lives as well. She asked why didn't I tell her sooner about Emma, and I said I just wasn't ready. In turn, she replied that if she had known, she would have come back to the states and gave Lucas what he deserved, and especially that Lindsay chick too for the comment about taking Emma away. Driving home, I realized that today was a good day and that I should just seize all of these good days because they are the best ones out there.

"Luke… you home?" I screamed walking into our house.

"Yea, in the living room." Luke said, as he was watching the latest basketball game.

"Hey you." I said, placing my bag on the couch and sitting on his lap. And all Lucas did was reply with a kiss.

"How was your dinner with Rachel?" Lucas asked, shutting the television off and focusing on me.

"It was good, I'm glad she agreed to be in the wedding party, that's ok right?"

"Of course it is, why do you think I set up this whole surprise?"

"Luke, you didn't?"

"Yes, I did."

"Babe, this was one of the best surprises ever, you have no idea how much I missed her."

"Well I'm glad you like it."

"Like it, I loved it. Almost as much as much as I love you."

"Oh really, and how much is that?"

"See I have this saying that I taught Emma to say when she was younger, I used to always tell her I love her to the moon and back, but since you're my husband I think I'm going to say I love you to the sun and back. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect and I love you that much too, you can't measure my love for you that's how much it is."

"I like that too. And you know what I was thinking?" I asked now cuddled into Luke's chest.

"What were you thinking Pretty Girl?"

"That I should properly thank you for inviting Rachael to come home."

"And how would you do that?" Luke asked and all I had to do was kink my head towards our room and he got the hint. He picked me up and ran into the bedroom. Tonight was going to be a great ending to the perfect day and the start to an amazing relationship.

**AN: Short note here guys…just wanted to say I'm back, done with school, and ready to write…so please read and review this chapter, it would mean a lot to me. **


	30. Ignorance

**AN:** **So, I would have had this up sooner, but I've been sick the past week and the lack of reviews for the last chapter got me down, so here's the next one, I know it's short…enjoy. **

**Chapter 25** ~ "Ignorance is your new best friend."

With one week before the wedding, Rachel's dress finally got done. The two of us, including Emma, spent the whole day working on it. And now we decided to take Emma to the park, a reward for her good behavior.

"So bitch, tell me…you gonna stay in Tree Hill now?" I asked, as Rachel and I sat on the bench watching Emma play.

"I honestly don't know, like I want to because you're here and Cooper has Nathan here, but my work is over there; and I love my job. Besides who knows if my boss will even let me come back and work here."

"Hey…." I said, putting my hand reassuringly on her leg. "You are always welcome back here, you are part of my family and families stick together, and I think that bitch of a boss would approve of it." I said, causing both of us to laugh.

"Then I just might take you up on that offer. I have to talk to my man about it first."

"Alright, so spill. Cooper the one?"

"Honestly, I think so. He's the first one I think about in the morning when I get up, he's on my mind the whole day, and he's the last thing I think of when I fall asleep."

"He is most definitely the one then. The same thing happens to me with Lucas; of course Emma is thrown in there as well."

"Enough of this mushiness, let's go fat ass"

"Yea, you're right. Emma's getting tired, I can tell."

"How about I take Emma for a little while you and _your_ guy have a fun night?"

"You'd be ok with that?"

"Mhm."

"Fine, I'll drive back home and you can just watch Emma there."

"I'm cool with that, that way me and Cooper could have hot phone sex and I'll run up your telephone bill; let's go."

"God Rach, you are too much sometimes."

The drive home was full of us laughing at our inside jokes and craziness. I really hope that Rachel does decide to move back here. It would make Tree Hill whole and the gang be somewhat complete, with new members of course. While driving home, Emma fell asleep, which I knew was going to happen considering she had no nap today. After pulling into the drive way, I got out and got Emma out of her car seat, while Rachel got her bag out of the car. We made our way up to the house and from the moment I walked in, something just didn't feel right. Rachel too picking up on the strangeness motioned for me to give her a sleeping Emma. I did so and made my way to our bedroom, where I heard voices coming from.

"What the hell is going on here?" I screamed, once I opened the door and found my fiancé and Lindsay in a hug.

"Brooke…Pretty Girl…I swear to you, it was nothing. Just let me explain what's going on." Luke pleaded with me.

"Yea, nothing my ass. I'm outta here." I said, running out the same way I came in.

Rachel noticed that I was crying, and grabbed the car keys as well as still having Emma in her arms. "Let's go, we are leaving." She said, motioning to the car. Numbly, I got into the car. I wasn't even paying attention to where she was driving too. I was just in shock of what I saw. We pulled into Nathan and Haley's driveway and she told me to stay here. Little did I know that she grabbed Emma and told Haley what just happened and to watch her because they were going to NYC.

"Brooke, look at me…" Rachel said, once we pulled into the airport's parking lot. "You still have your apartment in the city?"

"Yea, why?" I said through tears.

"Because we are going there, come on."

"But wait…where's Emma?"

"I dropped her off at Haley's; you must have not noticed while you were in that daze. Now we are going to your old apartment and we are going to do whatever you want, whether that be crying about this or going out and forgetting about him, that's up to you."

"You're coming with me?"

"What, you think I'm just going to leave you like this? You're my friend Brooke, and I'd do anything for you. Now dry those tears and let's get that a plane."


	31. Lost Without You

**Chapter 26** ~ "Lost without you"

Three days have passed since I've seen and even talked to Lucas, that's the longest we've gone without talking since I came back to Tree Hill with Emma. While on the other hand, I've talked with Emma and sometimes Haley almost every day. And every single time I do I tell Emma how much I love her and that I miss her and I'll be home soon. When I talk to Haley, I always tell her that I am grateful they let Emma stay there during this fight going on. Haley, being the good friend she is, never asks about what happen and I haven't asked about what Lucas has been up to.

"So bitch, what do you want to do tonight? You wanna go out to that club we used to hit up?"

"Nah, I'm not in the mood to go out and party." I said, removing my position of just staring out into the night sky

"You know I love you Brooke, but we are in New York City, come on…let's go do something crazy."

"Well, I got something crazy for you."

"Oh, yea. And what would that be?" Rachel asked, getting all excited, thinking we were going out or something

"Well, that should be arriving in about 30 seconds." I said, hoping that my guess was some what right, and low and behold, I was right which was signified by a knocking on the door.

"OMG!" Rachel said, after opening the door and jumping into Cooper's arms. "You're here?"

"Mhm."

"Not that I don't love it, but how?"

"Brooke over there set it all up."

"Really?" Rachel asked, not truly convinced on what was going on.

"Yea and I also made reservations for you two at the hottest restaurant in Manhattan."

"Brookie, you didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to. You've been so great for me right now and I figured this would be a good way to repay you…so go." I said, pulling back from Rachel's embrace

"You sure you'll be ok?"

"Yes, I'll be fine don't worry about me…really." I said, ushering them out the door.

"Thanks again Brooke, you're a great friend."

"You are too, now enjoy yourselves." I said finally closing the door and realizing I was alone; I hate being alone. Maybe I should call Peyton and see what she's up to; she'll get my mind off of everything. I picked up the phone and started dialing, but was interrupted by someone knocking at the door.

"Rach, I told you…I'll be fine…don't worry about me." I said making my way over to the door, but was shocked when it wasn't my redheaded friend at the other side.

"But I do worry about you Pretty Girl."

"Luke, I don't want to see you or hell, even speak to you right now."

"Please, just let me explain what you saw, it was nothing, I swear."

"Nothing my ass, what I saw was my fiancé hugging his ex fiancé. Come in please, I don't want the press to get wind of this fight, it will be all over the news."

"It was nothing, I don't love her. I love you. She came back for the rest of her things, and she hugged me, thinking that there was something there between the two of us. There isn't; and I would have told her that if you didn't walk in, you have to believe me."

"I don't know what I believe anymore Luke."

"I want you to…I need you to believe me. My life is nothing without you and Emma; I've been a mess these pass 3 days. I miss both of you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, not her. I want to have more kids with you, not her. I want your eyes and your face to be the last thing I see before I close my eyes every night, not hers. My heart skips a beat every time you interact with our daughter. You are mine forever."

"Those words have a way of finding us, maybe that's are _always and forever_." I said, giving Lucas a hug. "Your forgiven Luke, I just needed to know that you'll stick with me and love me and…" I started to say, but was cut off by Lucas's lips colliding with mine.


	32. Neuron Star Collision

**Chapter 27** ~ "Our love would be forever and if we die, we die together."

_Knock-Knock_

"Hey Tig, you ready?" Haley asked, poking her head through the door.

"I think I've been ready since the day Emma was born." I said, flattening my dress and checking my hair and makeup one more time.

"Awww, well save the mushiness until you get up there. You have 5 minutes until you your expected."

"God, Hales, do you have any idea on what he's going to say? He's a writer, I'm not; his is going to sound so much better." I rambled on.

"Slow down Tiger…you remember the speech you gave at my wedding, right?"

"Mhm."

"And I know you spoke from heart then, so if you forget some of your vow, just look inside that amazing heart of yours and you'll figure out exactly what to say." Haley said, pulling me into a reassuring hug and reiterating that everything will be okay.

"You know…you could always use some song lyrics if you get lost." A new voice said, making the two of us laugh.

"Very funny P. Sawyer, but I think I'll just use Haley's advice and go from the heart."

"Makes sense, since that was more of me and Jake's thing anyway." Peyton said, sticking her tongue out at me. "And don't worry, Emma's with Rachel right now."

"Good, and thanks for watching her."

"No problem, you know I love that girl as if she was my own. Hales, do you think I could talk to Brooke for a second?"

"Of course Peyt…alright, Tig, I love you and I'll see you up there."

"You too tutor mom." I pulled her into one final hug.

"B. Davis, I just want to say that I don't have feelings for Lucas." Peyton said, smirking.

"God, Peyt, I thought you were gonna say something serious since you ushered Haley out of the room." I said, laughing.

"I am, I just wanted to get that out first. But seriously though, B, I love you and I am so happy that you finally get to be with your man. I know that he may have come between us and that caused you a lot of pain…" Peyton said, starting to tear up.

"P. Sawyer, that was in the past and I've forgiven you guys already." I interrupted with, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"I know, and I'm so grateful that you have forgiven me, but I need to get this out. We were and still are sisters, and I am so grateful that my sister finally gets to experience the joys of marriage with the guy she loves with all her heart. Trust me when I say B. Davis, you are going to love marriage. And if that boy ever hurts you, I will rearrange his face…no questions asked…because I always got your back."

"Awwwww….P. Sawyer…you're gonna make me cry." I said, dabbing my eyes. "Thank you…but you need to stop otherwise your going to ruin my makeup…you bitch." I laughed out through tears.

"Ok…okay. Before Hales is coming back here, yelling at us to go, why don't we beat her to the punch and go?" Peyton said, linking arms with me and leading me to the front of the church, behind double doors where my future husband stood. "One more piece of advice B. Davis…when you walk down the aisle, don't worry about anything else but your man…Emma's in great hands…you look beautiful, so just focus on the man standing up there who loves you."

"Thanks P. Sawyer."

"There you guys are, I figured you'd be still talking in the room…it's time for us to go."

"Told ya." Peyton whispered in my ear. Pretty soon both were making their ways down the aisle, not before each of them telling me that they loved me and assured me that everything will be okay. Next it was my turn to go, and now I was excited to go; I just wanted to get it over with and finally be Mrs. Scott.

Making my way down the aisle without tears coming down my face was an extremely hard task…Lucas was so handsome…Emma looked adorable in her dress. The look on Luke's face was priceless, he was awed by the way I looked, and I'm sure that inside his jaw was on the floor which caused me to chuckle.

"Today, we are gathered here to celebrate the joining in holy matrimony of these two young people." The priest started to say once I got up there and joined hands with Lucas. "Marriage is a commitment, and declaration of love, unconditional love. These two bring out the best in each other and today they are about to take that love to the next level. They have decided to write their own vows…Lucas."

"Brooke, you bring out the best in me. You made me the man I am today. You along with our daughter give me a reason for living. I love you with all of my heart, and I probably have since the first day I laid my eyes on you, your beauty was and still is overwhelming. I promise from this day forward that I will love you unconditionally and I will be there right by your side through the good and the bad, no matter what life throws at us. This I vow to you today." Lucas said, silent tears starting to come down his face as he put the ring on my finger. _I love you_, I mouthed to him.

"Brooke…you're turn."

"Luke, I don't know how I'm going to top that but I am going to try. I once said that love is not love which alters when it alteration finds. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same; my love has always been there for you Luke, even from the day we first met all the way through the hard times and till today. That love will not change; I love you more and more every day. You make me smile when I want to frown; you make my world a better place. I promise to love you until the end of time, through it all. This I vow to you today." I said with happy tears coming down my face as placed the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"Finally." Lucas said, breathing out a sigh of relief. He grabbed my face and kissed me; I never wanted the moment to end.


	33. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Today was such a long day, and I couldn't believe how exhausted I was. Luke and I got home from the doctors and all I wanted to do was sleep. I must have slept right through dinner and Emma's probably in bed sleeping already. I got up out of my bed and made my way towards the voices I heard coming up the stairs.

"Mommy!" Emma shouted and ran into my open arms, and I picked her up smothering her with kisses.

"Did you have fun with Jamie today?"

"Mhm, Uncle Nathan played basketball with us and then he played with us in the pool too."

"Brooke, pass her over, you shouldn't be putting that much weight and stress on your body. "

"Broody, I'm fine. Daddy silly Emma…and besides I did that all the time when I was pregnant with her…" I said, motioning down to Emma, who was now in Lucas's arms, not realizing the angry look he had on his face.

"We didn't wake you, did we?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Nah, I was up."

"Ok, well I'm going to put her to bed."

"Goodnight Em…I love you…sweet dreams." I said kissing her on the forehead before heading downstairs.

While Luke was putting her to bed, I cleaned up the rest of the dinner dishes, Luke must have done some before. I knew I had to eat something, even though I wasn't hungry, so I made a half of a sandwich and sat down in the living room on the couch. The TV was on, but I wasn't paying too much attention to it. Pretty soon, Luke came down and joined me. I motioned to him if he wanted a bite, but he turned it down. Instead he decided to rub my feet which I was very thankful for because they've been extremely sore.

"Luke?"

"Mmm…"

"I'm sorry about what I said before. It's just hard for me not to compare the two."

"I know, and hey…it's fine."

"Some days I still feel so bad about what I did."

"Listen to me…." Luke started to say after rubbing my feet and moving closer to me. "I understand why you did it; I hurt you so bad in the past and you were afraid. I just feel so bad you had to go through it all alone. I see what you're going through now with this little guy since he's almost here…" he said, putting his hand over my very large stomach. "And it makes me proud to know that my girl is so strong, strong enough to do it all on her own." Instead of just thanking him, I planted a kiss on those lips I love.

"And what do you mean this little guy? How you know it isn't a girl?"

"Because we are going to have two boys and a girl, and we already have our little princess." Lucas said, with somewhat of a serious tone but also smiling at the same time.

"That is true…since you apparently know what I'm having and the doctor today said it could be any day now, why don't we pick out names?"

"Ok, I like that idea…uhhhmmm…Matt?"

"Nah, too plain."

"Uhhhh."

"I got it…Davis Keith Scott."

"I like it. I love you with all my heart, always have, always will, you know that?"

"Of course I do…because I love you the same way too."

**AN; HEY GUYS, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY. SO HERE'S THE ENDING, I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT AND I WANTED TO THANK EVERYONE WHO READ IT AND REVIEWED IT ALL, IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME YOU HAVE NO IDEA. I DO PLAN ON POSTING MORE STORIES SO BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THEM. =D**


End file.
